Había algo acerca de Bulma Brief
by Yanki Girl
Summary: Goten es un joven de 17 años que va a la preparatoría, sin embargo comienza a tener aterradoras visiones sobre Bulma Brief y sus últimos segundos de vida ¿Lograra saber la causa?
1. Visiones

**Había**** algo acerca de Bulma Brief**

**Capitulo 1- Visiones **

Déjenme relatarles un fragmento de mi vida, uno que es verdaderamente particular y que espero nunca volver a vivir en lo que me resta de vida. Se que me conocen; pero me presentare de todas maneras, soy Son Goten, el segundo hijo de Gokú y Milk, hermano menor de Gohan.

Cuando pasó todo esto tendría yo unos 17 años, había logrado entrar a la misma escuela que mi hermano mayor, ahí en ciudad Satan; aunque para ser sincero no lo hice de una manera tan espectacular, no aprobé todas las materias con perfectas calificaciones, las mías fueron lo esperado para alguien de mi edad, un joven regular del campo, otro adolescente ordinario; pero siendo sincero de nuevo, eso no me quito el sueño, por el contrario me sentía satisfecho. Mi madre constantemente me exigía mostrara mis calificaciones y cuando notaba que yo no tenía las mismas notas que Gohan me regañaba espectacularmente, era tan monótono su regaño que ya me lo sabía de memoria; que si yo no valoraba el esfuerzo que hacían por mí, que si no me avergonzaba de traer esas notas a casa cuando mi hermano no traía mas que calificaciones excelentes, al final me llamaba un rebelde y se preguntaba que había hecho mal conmigo; me hacía sentir mal; pero después de varias veces de escuchar lo mismo, me fue desensibilizando; incluso llegue a pensar que todo eso no era más que hecho a propósito para que yo me sintiera lo peor del mundo por no ser tan disciplinado y metódico como mi hermano; pero como les digo, a mi me dejo de interesar. Un día me levante y mientras desayunaba comprendí que ante mi madre nunca sería Gohan, aun cuando sacara las mejores calificaciones, Gohan era Gohan, y para mi padre…bueno…para mi padre su entrenamiento con Oob siempre sería su entrenamiento con Oob, cuando era niño me emocione mucho al saber que mi padre ya no volvería al otro mundo, si no que se quedaría con nosotros, al fin tendría un verdadero padre, conviví mucho con él y me entrenó sacando lo mejor de mis habilidades; sin embargo de mi padre no espere mucho, no es que fuera mal padre…tan malo no era…pero su verdadero amor siempre estuvo en las batallas, luego llegó Pan y él se encariño tanto con ella, afortunadamente porque así podía deshacerme de los entrenamientos que en aquel entonces sentía me quitaban el tiempo para cosas esenciales…estar con las chicas, con los amigos, ir a una que otra fiesta y a veces escaparme con alguna amiga, esa era mi vida ordinaria, si, se que soy saiyajin y que eso no me hace ordinario; pero mi vida…mi vida si era ordinaria y no sabía que rumbo llevaría mi vida.

Me burlaba de Trunks, su madre le hacia quedarse horas en la corporación diciéndole como debía manejarse todo, muchas veces me confesó que quería salirse de ahí volando y muchas veces llegaba a mi casa de la oficina, vestido con saco y corbata como todo un empresario, diciendo que se sentía asfixiado con tan solo estar ahí, me burlaba yo de eso; pero muy en el fondo le envidiaba, al menos él ya sabía que iba a hacer con su vida mientras que yo no tenía ni las más mínima idea.

Aquel día tenía mucho sueño, más del que se puede tener a las 5:30 AM. Era martes, odiaba los martes, era el horario más cansado. Comenzaba a las 7 de la mañana con matemáticas y terminaba cerca de las 3 PM con ingles

-No quiero ir, mamá- dije aun sabiendo que mi suplica se dirigía a oídos sordos

-De ninguna manera, vamos, desayuna pronto, llegaras tarde a la escuela- y se envolvió en un monologo de lo rebelde que me estaba volviendo- ¿Quién pensaría que tú, un niño tan inocente, se convertiría en un rebelde? Pensé que serias mas como tu padre- termine de desayunar, tome la mochila, revise si tenía mi ensayo de literatura sobre un libro que era parecido a una enciclopedia y el cual, por cierto, tenía que leer en 5 días

-¡Goten, se te hace tarde!- mire mi reloj, faltaba media hora y era lo que exactamente me tomaba ir a la escuela volando. Salí de mi habitación y me encontré a mi madre con la mano extendida dándome la bolsa de mi almuerzo

-mamá, de verdad…no es necesario- dije apenado- puedo comprar algo en la escuela

-De ninguna manera- me contestó determinante y que me hacía saber que no tenía caso discutir- no se que clase de alimentos puedes comer ahí o como los preparan, es mejor que comas algo hecho en casa…Goten ¿Por qué no vas en la nube voladora?- ah si, la nube voladora…como olvidar a la nube voladora…tenía catorce años cuando sucedió, Gohan quería mostrarle a su bebé la nube voladora, como era inocente y pequeña podría flotar en la nube sin ningún problema y podría tomarle las mil fotos que él quisiera…como si sus 150 álbumes dedicados a Pan no fueran suficientes

-Vamos, Goten, solo la sostienes mientras estas en la nube y te tomó una fotografía con tu sobrina- la nube estaba ahí, esperando a que alguien la abordara; pero algo muy dentro de mi me decía que no podría abordarla más y de intentar hacerlo me iba a ir hacia abajo y no quería verme expuesto a tal humillación

-Es que…- pero mi hermano insistió más- ¿Y si me siento al lado de la nube y sostengo a la niña?

-No, se vera mejor contigo sobre la nube…vamos- y termine cediendo y si…también termine cayéndome. Mi hermano me miro extrañado

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto con seriedad, mientras mi linda sobrina se reía de mi

-…No le digas a mamá- mi hermano no pudo evitar reírse mientras me sacudía la ropa- Gohan

-No hermano, no- me dijo entre risas- no le diré nada, para ella eres su inocente niño.

-Entonces Goten ¿Por qué no llamas a la nube voladora?

-Porque es más rápido si voy volando- le conteste con seriedad- ya me voy

Y ese fue el comienzo de todo, llegue a la escuela, vi llegar a mis compañeros, un amigo se sentó a mi lado y me hablo de beisbol, luego llegó otro y me hablo de los problemas con su novia y un tiempo después llego la maestra de matemáticas, anunció que veríamos trigonometría y mientras hablaba de la tangente y que si había un faro en quien sabe donde que miraba hacia el horizonte de alguna parte cual sería el ángulo de alguna unión me quede dormido

-Señor Goten

-45 grados…un triangulo escaleno- y las risas no se hicieron esperar, comprendí que había dicho algo verdaderamente estúpido o fuera de lugar

-Muy bien, señor Goten, estoy seguro que la señorita Kim de matemáticas estará de acuerdo con usted; pero estamos en clase de historia y como al parecer no le interesa mi clase le invito a salirse al pasillo sosteniendo su libro de historia

-Pero maestro- y acento otros tres libros frente a mí

-Y estos también…ah pero usted es un joven muy fuerte, así que sostendrá todos los libros de su salón

-¿Cómo?

-Jóvenes denle un libro cualquiera a su compañero de preferencia el más voluminoso que tengan- podría jurar que los ojos de ese hombre calvo y sádico brillaban por el placer de castigarme

-Para la próxima vez, termine de dormir en su casa- me dijo justo después de salir de clase mientras estaba en el pasillo sosteniendo cerca de 35 libros

-Si, señor- dije a regañadientes con todas las ganas de arrojarle sus 35 libros

Fui a comer con mis amigos, esta demás decir que aunque mi mamá me daba sus supuestamente nutritivos alimentos terminaba comiendo en la escuela, para acompañar a los compañeros, el almuerzo que ella me preparaba lo comía camino a casa o aterrizaba unos metros y comía rápidamente. Tendríamos que volver en 30 minutos a la clase de filosofía y yo aun con sueño. Tenía que estar despierto porque si el viejo calvo era un soberano desgraciado…este viejito al que casi declarábamos una momia me iba a mandar a reportar y hacer un ensayo especial de la historia de la filosofía…¡No, impensable! Reuniendo todas mis fuerzas me quede despierto, no asimilaba nada de lo que ese hombre a punto de la momificación decía; pero al menos fingía poner un poco de atención y así fue con los otros, el sueño me estaba venciendo; pero pude derrotarlo, sin embargo hacia el final me sentía muy cansado

-Rayos Goten, que mal te ves

-Gracias…amigo- dije sarcásticamente ¿Quién demonios le había preguntado su opinión? De repente vi una visión angelical de cabello rubio que me devolvió a la vida-Hola Alice- ella me sonrió y me iluminó el mundo- entonces ¿estas libre el viernes?

-Tengo que ir a cuidar a mi abuelita- y el mundo se me vino al suelo

-Pensé que la fuiste a llevar al aeropuerto para ir a ciudad del norte- daba la casualidad de que quería salir con la niña con más abuelas del mundo

-…este…si; pero es otra abuela-me guiñó un ojo y se fue de ahí muy feliz…la muy…Decidí dejarlo por la paz de cualquier manera me sentía muy cansado y necesitaba dormir.

Aquí comienza lo entretenido de mi historia; iba volando apresuradamente a casa, lo único que quería era descansar y de repente tuve un horrible dolor de cabeza, tan fuerte que tuve que detenerme, y unos instantes después ya estaba en el suelo con un dolor tan fuerte que sentía que me partiría la cabeza en miles de pedazos, era insoportable, juro que quería morir en ese momento, inclusive la luz me molestaba, el dolor era lo peor que me había pasado en la vida. En algún momento perdí el conocimiento.

-Goten…Goten, hermano- Gohan estaba ahí, mirándome preocupado

-Hijo…. ¡hijo!...estaba tan preocupada por ti- me dijo mi madre derramando sendas lagrimas- pensé que te había sucedido algo grave

-No…no, estoy bien… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Yo te traje- me llamó mi padre- sentí como tu ki se incrementaba y luego desapareció por completo…me asustaste mucho hijo- me dijo con seriedad, era de las pocas veces que le escuche preocupado

-Nos asustaste a todos- agregó mi mamá- pensé que te había sucedido algo muy grave, aun sigo preocupada

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, Gohan…de hecho…-me sentía con más energías que antes, nunca había experimentado algo similar, me sentía capaz de hacerlo todo y que no existían imposibles- estoy mejor que hoy en la mañana, creo que es la primera vez que me siento tan bien- me levante de inmediato de la cama. Mire al cielo tenia ímpetus de volar y recorrer toda la tierra en segundos; me percate que Gohan y mi madre me miraban extrañados; pero mi padre no, él tan solo se veía aliviado por verme mejor, esbozo una ligera sonrisa y me puso una mano en el hombro

-¿Qué dices, hijo? ¿Quieres ir a entrenar?

-Si…- me sentía tan bien, que hasta entrenar al lado de mi padre me pareció una excelente idea, me sorprendí a mi mismo con eso.

-Claro que no- gritó mi madre- acabas de sufrir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, necesitas estar en cama y descansar

-Pero estoy bien- le proteste esperando que cediera

-No, señor…te quedaras en la cama descansado, caíste desde el cielo y te golpeaste en la cabeza…eso no algo para andar despreocupado

-Milk…tú sabes que los muchachos son fuertes, estoy seguro que ese golpe no le afectó en lo absoluto ¿Verdad, Goten?

-No, papá…si ya les dije que…

-Nada de pretextos, Gokú si quieres entrena solo…pero Goten se quedara aquí

Y me quede ahí, la tarde y la noche pasaron sin novedad, aunque mi hermano se empeño en querer hacerme unos estudios de la cabeza

-Es que no es normal que tengas un dolor así de fuerte- me dijo- y luego cuando despiertes tengas ganas de hacer todo y te sientes mejor que nunca, vamos al hospital ahí te hare unos estudios, no llevara mucho tiempo y no hay que inyectarte nada

-No- conteste determinante- bien sabes que no me gustan los hospitales

-Es que…

-No te preocupes, Gohan…lo que sea que paso en realidad no me hizo el menor daño- y me fui a la escuela donde todo transcurrió como normalmente transcurría hasta que, en clase de literatura, mientras la maestra hablaba de las novelas más famosas de todos los tiempos, algo extraño comenzó a pasar…y es que yo estaba poniendo atención, mientras miraba a la maestra hablar una serie de imágenes comenzaron a aparecer frente a mi, como si de una película se tratara, una película que solo yo podía ver, primero las imágenes aparecían de repente; pero volvía a mi realidad

-Goten- escuche que me llamaban; pero no pude responder, en cuestión de segundos, lo único que veía era ese especia de película frente a mis ojos; pero no solo eso…me di cuenta que yo, de alguna manera me había transportado a otro lugar y que en ese lugar no podía ser visto. No sabía de que se trataba todo eso; pero de inmediato reconocí a Bulma, salía de las oficinas de la corporación mientras por la calle venía un auto deportivo a toda velocidad…fui testigo de algo terrible; vi como la vida de la madre de mi mejor amigo le era arrebatada por un estúpido que solo quería probar que tan rápido podía llegar su auto; fue horrible, tan solo describirlo me estremece…ella yacía ahí, sin moverse, con sangre saliendo de su oreja izquierda, mientras el imbécil del auto se bajaba a ver los desperfectos que pudieron haberle ocurrido a su auto por la colisión, Trunks salía un momento después del edificio, su rostro se descompuso de inmediato ¿Y como no? Era su madre la que estaba ahí tirada; mas lo peor fueron sus desgarradores gritos clamando por su madre, pidiéndole que despertara, que tenían que volver a casa…

-Goten- y súbitamente fui sacado de aquella escabrosa visión- ¿estabas poniendo atención?

-Si…si maestra- ¿Cómo iba a explicar lo que me había pasado? Ni yo mismo lo entendía

-¿Qué acabo de decir entonces?

-…eh…pues vera…

-Para mañana un ensayo de 20 cuartillas sobre este libro- y puso frente a mí un libro mucho más voluminoso que el de la tarea anterior

-Pero…maestra

-¿Quieren que sea 30?- opte por callarme; esa era mi mejor opción- eso pensé

No pude dejar de pensar en eso en el resto del día… ¿Qué había sido aquello? Un sueño muy vivido tal vez; pero no la clase de sueños que me gustara, era una especie de visión que no quería tener en ese momento ni nunca más.

Estaba a punto de salir de la escuela cuando Trunks me llamó por el móvil

-Ven…vamos a comer….ya no puedo estar aquí- y como buen amigo que soy, le alcance a la corporación

-¿Y tu mamá?- le pregunte tratando de reservarme mi ansiedad, no podía olvidarme de esa extraña visión, ensoñación o lo que fuera, solo se que me dejaba muy nervioso.

-En una junta- me contesto con fastidio, no se si era yo; pero Trunks se notaba algo molesto- vamos a comer- mientras comimos hablamos de varias cosas, claro…yo nunca pronuncie ni una palabra del sueñito extraño con su madre. Volvimos un rato después de las insistencias de su madre para hacerlo volver

-¿Quién te manda a terminar la universidad antes que la gente de tu edad?- le dije en tono de burla, hubieran visto su cara de pocos amigos

-Cállate- dijo entre dientes mientras regresábamos volando a la azotea de la corporación.

Sucedió algo peculiar entonces, no mencione que en mi visión, la tía Bulma (no es mi tía; pero como si lo fuera) llevaba las mismas ropas que en mi sueño, un traje sastre negro y una blusa rosa pálido, me quede paralizado ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

-Goten…hijo ¿estas bien?

-S...si, tía Bulma

-¿Por qué no vas por un refresco en el lobby y nos esperas ahí? en unos minutos nos vamos ¿No te gustaría cenar en casa?

-Claro…le avisare a mi madre- ansioso, nervioso, alterado, frenético y cualquier sinónimo de los anteriores, ese era mi estado en ese momento. Baje por el ascensor pensando que era todo eso. Justo cuando sacaba el refresco de lata en la maquina me llamó la atención ver una reportera y un camarógrafo a las afueras de la corporación, quizá esperaban a la tía Bulma; no lo tome en cuenta y me senté en uno de los sofás. Los minutos que había dicho la madre de mi mejor amigo se convirtieron en 40 y yo ya me sentía parte del mobiliario de la sala de espera; decidí que lo mejor era estirar las piernas, antes hable a mi madre quien no me puso objeción en ir a cenar a casa de los Brief; pero insistió en que tuviera cuidado al volver; me quede parado un rato en el jardín mientras miraba las fotos de mi cita anterior en el celular, sin duda esa chica era hermosa, releí varias veces mis mensajes de texto y cheque cuantas llamadas había recibido. Al fin Trunks y su madre ya estaban fuera; pero la reportera la interceptó de inmediato y yo ya estaba impaciente y muerto de hambre, como odie a esa pobre mujer, al fin la dejo ir, le dio las gracias por la entrevista

-Vamos, Goten- me dijo mi tía Bulma con una amable sonrisa- ¿Ya avisaste a tu mamá?

-Si, me dijo que estaba bien

-Perfecto- y entonces, tan aterradoramente similar a esa visión, escuche un deportivo correr a toda velocidad que venia desde lejos

-No- susurre petrificado, no se como; pero mi sueño, visión o como sea era muy similar…y no podía permitir que le sucediera algo terrible a la madre de mi mejor amigo- No- escuchaba como el ronroneo del motor de ese auto se hacia más como el rugido de una bestia, todo lo que yo había visto era inminente que se convertiría en realidad ¡eso no podía pasar!

-¡ ¿Qué haces!- gritó Trunks furioso mientras yo empujaba a su madre sin medir mis fuerzas hasta cerca de las puertas de las oficinas de la corporación…todo fuera por salvarla, él me entendería cuando el imbécil del auto subiera por la acera. La periodista y el camarógrafo se bajaron de inmediato de su vagoneta…y el auto deportivo paso de largo a toda velocidad…paso de largo…cuando en mi visión era todo lo contrario, por un momento me sentí completamente aliviado; pero luego recordé lo que había tenido que hacer para evitar el supuesto accidente; preferí que Bulma quedara llena de golpes y adolorida que yaciendo a un lado de un deportivo totalmente fría- ¡Idiota! Mi mamá esta inconsciente por tu culpa- si…ahora como iba a explicarlo si nada de lo que vi, sucedió.

La policía hizo su aparición, una patrulla que llegó a toda velocidad, tal parecía que la reportera les había hablado, y en un momento pedían explicaciones de que había sucedido, era dos de azul, un sujeto grande y calvo y una de mirada recelosa

-Díganos que paso aquí- exigió el gigante que parecía un mastodonte

-Ese joven de ahí, el cabello negro- y me señale de inmediato, incrédulo de que hablara de mi- ese empujo a la señora Brief sin razón alguna

-No- proteste alzando la voz-yo si tenía razones- pero nadie me hizo el menor caso

-¿Es cierto eso, Joven? ¿Ese de ahí empujo a su madre?

-Si, así fue- contesto Trunks quizá guiado por la rabia- él la empujo

-Jovencito- dijo la policía- nos tendrás que acompañar

-…pero ¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada

-Empujar a tan prestigiada señora ¿eso te parece poco?- me gritó el policía- escucha bien, acompaños si no quieres meterte en más líos-

Y así lo hice, escaparme o dejarlos inconscientes me hubiera traído muy grandes problemas, por eso decidí acompañarles.

-En buen lio te has metido esta vez- me dijo mi hermano mientras estaba sentado frente a los barrotes de la celda pequeña y hedionda que compartía con un sujeto obeso a quien encerraron por conducir en estado de ebriedad- Bulma esta bien, solo algo adolorida, retiró los cargos; sin embargo la policía dijo que como la atacaste en la calle, el delito se sigue de oficio

-¿Qué es eso?

-Que tienen que castigarte porque tienen que castigarte, así esta en la ley- estúpida ley, quería prestar esa maquina del tiempo de la que Trunks me platicó alguna vez para hacerla pedazos antes de que se promulgara

-Hace calor- dijo el gordo y se quito la camisa, yo preferí mirar hacia otra parte

-Pues bien- dijo mi hermano- Vegeta dijo que en cuanto salgas te ensañara una lección de modales

-…Pero yo no lo hice a propósito, Gohan

-si, ya me dijiste, tuviste una extraña visión en la que moría por el automóvil que paso a toda velocidad- dijo mi hermano de manera apática

-No me crees…se que no me crees; pero así fue

-Hace calor- repitió el sujeto y se quito el pantalón

-¿Ya viste para donde va?

-¡Maldita sea!- grite desesperado, ese hombre se estaba desnudando poco a poco en frente mío- Gohan, sácame de aquí- suplique a punto de llorar, nunca me vi en la penosa necesidad de estar en ese tipo de lugares

-Hace… calor- repitió el hombre con la lengua enredada por el alcohol

-… ¡No! Gohan

-Voy por el abogado a ver si podemos sacar una fianza

-¡Pero no me dejes aquí!

Al menos logramos fianza y ya no volví a ver a ese gordo y al menos espero no volver a verlo nunca; pero aquí no termina mi historia…esta comenzando.

Como el delito se seguía de oficio, me sometieron a un pequeño juicio de ahí se iba a decidir mi inocencia y mi culpabilidad; sin embargo habían grabado todo en video por el camarógrafo, esa evidencia quedaba como mi condena… en el momento de la grabación no se escuchaba el ruido del motor del auto y ni siquiera lo grabaron, tan solo se veía como trataban de apagar la cámara y luego se escuchaba un "filma eso, filma eso" y se me veía correr y empujar a Bulma

-Creó que la evidencia es más que suficiente- dijo el creído fiscal- Son Goten es culpable- Bulma trató de retirar los cargos; pero el estado se empeño en mi contra, no había fianza solo me esperaba un castigo- y su alegato de que fue una visión es risible- ¿risible? Risible me parecía su fea y ganchuda nariz de cóndor ¿pensaba que nadie se iba a dar cuenta?- pido al señor juez que encuentre al acusado culpable y se ha enviado a la correccional de menores -¿Qué demonios se traía ese sujeto conmigo?

-Mi cliente- al menos tenía un buen abogado para defenderme- alega demencia señor- ¿Qué dijo que?- en lugar de la correccional; pedimos sea revaluada su situación psiquiátrica y sea enviado al hospital psiquiátrico de la ciudad

-¿Qué? No es cierto, yo estoy perfectamente bien de la mente- dije desesperado- no necesito del loquero

-Calme a su cliente- ordenó el juez al ver mi euforia- se arreglara una cita con el psiquiatra para reevaluar la salud mental de Son Goten; el juicio se reanuda en 10 días

-Escucha Goten- me dijo el supuesto abogado que tal vez aprendió leyes en la universidad más barata y lerda que se pudo haber encontrado- no puedo hacer mucho por ti, tu caso es difícil, hay un video mostrando lo que hiciste

-Yo no hice nada- esgrime con fastidio

-Bueno…pero el video existe, vas a la correccional o vas al psiquiátrico, no tienes escapatoria

-¿y por qué quiere meterme al psiquiátrico?

-Que a diferencia de la correccional, ahí no se quedara como una mancha en tu expediente…si vas a la correccional se quedara ahí para siempre y olvida algún buen trabajo y todos los beneficios de tener un expediente limpio; por otro lado en el psiquiátrico no se te tratara como un criminal y además, y es mi razón principal, no habrá antecedente de que alguna vez fuiste, tan solo se borrara en un par de años, como si nunca hubieses estado ahí.

-¿Esta seguro que no hay otra forma de arreglar esto?- pregunto mi desesperada madre- Es decir…La señora Bulma ha retirado todos los cargos y…

-Lo he dicho antes y lo repito, este caso se sigue de oficio, no hay forma alguna en que puedan retirar los cargos, aun cuando la afectada lo haya hecho por propia voluntad

-¿Cómo dijo?- pregunto mi padre…era raro verlo con su modesto traje azul e incluso con corbata

-Que no libra esta situación, ni rezando muchos Kami samas nuestros.- contestó determinante el abogado- piénsenlo bien…

-¿Listo, hermano?- asentí fuera de mi, desde hacia días me desconecte del mundo, solo respondía para cosas básicas y para ir a comer. Mi familia había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor para mí y mi futuro era que yo entrara a ese psiquiátrico; era como entrar al mismo infierno ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan cuerdo como yo se fuera a meter a donde estaban todos los locos? El sistema estaba fallando, eso era más que evidente; pero no tenía como comprobarlo. Al menos, no había tenido una visión de esas que ahora me costaba mi libertad, y esperaba así siguiera por el resto de mi vida. Mi abogado se asomó por el pasillo, nos dijo que mi juicio comenzaría en alrededor de 20 minutos; por mi podrían comenzar dentro de 20 siglos; pero no contaba lo que yo dijera.

-Goten- era Bulma, había venido a apoyarme- ¿Cómo estas?

-Aturdido- contesto Gohan por mi- así ha estado desde hace días, esto es nuevo para él y para todos- y por primera vez no me importo que hablaran frente a mí como si yo no estuviera presente por el contrario, fue un alivio que alguien hablara por mi y dijera exactamente lo que me estaba pasando

-En verdad que moví todas mis influencias y no logre nada para que él pudiera salir bajo fianza

-Al menos nos dieron otra op…- de repente, tan exasperadamente igual a la vez anterior, una escena se manifestaba ante mí. En esta veía salir a un hombre de traje negro, corbata roja y camisa blanca, esperaba con atención que las puertas de uno de los salones se abrieran, y así fue. Al momento el ex acusado de algún delito salió, el hombre del traje negro saco un arma y apuntó hacia él; pero ¿Quién creen que se atravesó en medio de esos dos y recibió dos impactos de bala que le mataron? …Si Bulma Brief. Una luz blanca cubrió todo el lugar

-¿Solo esa opción tiene? Goten se que no lo hiciste a propósito…-estaba de vuelta y de nuevo con esa encrucijada ¿eso fue una visión?... ¿un sueño? ¿Pasaría o no? Bulma hablaba; pero no le ponía atención, desesperadamente buscaba al hombre de traje negro y lo vi, esperando a que se abrieran las puertas de un salón; metió la mano dentro de su saco ¿Por qué tenia que pasar por esto? Bulma iba a ver a mi madre… del otro lado del pasillo, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar demasiado rápido a punto de explotar- Decidido me levante ¿Qué más podría pasarme?

-¡tiene un arma!- grite como un loco y tire al hombre del traje negro al suelo, los guardias del lugar llegaron de inmediato hasta donde yo estaba, el sujeto tan solo clamaba que me quitaran de encima; pero yo, dejándome llevar por ese ferviente impulso, continúe registrando su saco sin encontrar nada…cerré los ojos, deje salir un suspiro de derrota y deje que los guardias me esposaran por perturbar la paz, ahora hasta yo creía que merecía ir al psiquiátrico.

En mi juicio, con cerca de 5 guardias alrededor mío, esperaba el veredicto que era más obvio que nada; el psiquiatra que me evaluó, declaró que era probable que tuviera una esquizofrenia paranoide, o sea que estaba loco y que lo mejor para mi era ir a un hospital psiquiátrico donde me pudieran tratar para mi enfermedad.

-Son Goten- y su sentencia fue esa, que tenía que internarme en el "prestigioso" hospital; pero yo en el fondo estaba más confundido ¿Qué demonios eran esas visiones y por qué solo me ocurrían cuando veía a Bulma Brief? ¿Algún día se detendría?


	2. El joven que no estaba loco y el

**Capitulo 2- El joven que no estaba loco y el hombre que jugaba póker**

Aquí comienza la parte exasperante de mi historia, si, exasperante. El mismo día de mí sentencia, mi madre, mi padre, mi hermano y yo, fuimos a nuestra casa, Videl y Pan nos esperaban, fue mi madre la que hizo la comida, la última que comería en casa en semanas. No recuerdo exactamente de que hablábamos, solo me daba cuenta de la tristeza de mi madre que por más que lo intentaba no lograba disimularla, el semblante desesperado de mi padre quien no entendía del todo bien como me había metido en esa situación y la mirada perdida en el vacio de mi hermano, porque, según me dijo, hubiese deseado que yo saliera limpio de todo delito sin pasar por algo tan terrible como un psiquiátrico.

Iba a ser castigado tratando se salvar la vida de mi Bulma Brief, solo porque seguí fielmente mis visiones. La vida no siempre es justa, lo entendí aquella vez y fue una valiosa lección que no olvidare nunca. Preparé mis maletas y dormí en la última noche que pasaría en mi hogar en semanas.

Me despedí de todos, le pedí a mi madre que no nos acompañara, sabía que iba a llorar y lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era verla sufriendo, mi padre se despidió de mí, apesadumbrado, diciéndome que él estaría para mí y que cualquier cosa que necesitara solo debía incrementar mi ki.

Durante el camino Gohan trataba de animarme, agradecía su intención; pero siendo realista…En ese momento nada iba a animarme, por Kami, iba a estar encerrado por un tiempo hasta que un loquero dijera que yo estaba en perfectas condiciones mentales; pero ¿Cómo saber que sería pronto? Además yo en realidad no estaba loco, esas visiones fueron autenticas, si a cualquiera de los idiotas que me mandaron a ese hospital mental les hubiera ocurrido lo mismo, estoy casi seguro que hubieran hecho lo mismo, hubieran tratado de evitar la muerte que yo dos veces había mirado con tanta claridad como si en realidad estuviera ocurriendo

-Eh…Goten- habíamos llegado, era un edifico blanco rodeado de altas bardas grises, aquello no daba mucha confianza- hicimos todo a nuestro alcance

-Lo se, no te sientas culpable

-Créeme que si pudiera cambiar de lugar contigo lo haría, para evitarte todo esto, sin embargo…quizá lo necesites

-…Tú también crees lo mismo ¿no? Crees que enloquecí y que todo lo que vi fueron alucinaciones

-…Te golpeaste la cabeza, Goten…te dije que debías ir al hospital a que te hiciéramos estudios y…

-¿Dentro de toda tu formación científica no cabe la posibilidad de que yo te este diciendo la verdad?- y él no supo que decir, me baje del aeroauto y Gohan me siguió de inmediato; un agente de la policía de ciudad del oeste nos estaba esperando, un hombre pequeño, de piel clara, ojos pequeños y un delgado y ridículo bigote negro

-Me alegra que hayan sido puntuales- dijo el policía- he hablado ya con los médicos y los están esperando…bueno a usted joven Goten le están esperando- iba a contestar gracias; pero ¿Qué clase de idiota agradece el que lo estén metiendo a ese nido de locos?

Detrás de las bardas y las rejas negras, se extendía un ampli0 jardín de pasto verde y bien cuidado con varios árboles a los alrededores; seguimos por una camino de piedra antigua, las puertas eran de un grueso cristal y para deleite de mi pupila, nos recibió una hermosa enferma, la más bella mujer que nunca había visto…en ese momento pensé que no estaba del todo mal quedarse en ese hospital si su personal de enfermería lucía así de bien.

-Buenos días- nos saludo con su dulce voz- soy la enfermera Lucy- hasta su nombre era hermoso, me había prendado de esa mujer, me hizo olvidar porque estaba yo ahí e incluso pensé en quedarme más tiempo del debido- Tú debes de ser Goten no es así- me preguntó con amabilidad

-S…si- ¡hasta sus ojos miel eran preciosos!- soy yo, Son Goten

-Hermano…- ¿y él que me tenía que estar llamando con su voz severa? Yo me iba a quedar ahí, así que tenía que velar porque al menos mi instancia fuera agradable ¿o no?

-El doctor Stan vendrá pronto a recibirlos, esta atendiendo una llamada

-Esta bien- contestó mi hermano con amabilidad

-Si, no la hay- se podía tomar el tiempo que le diera la gana siempre y cuando Lucy se quedara con nosotros, eso si era dar una buena bienvenida- así que trabajas aquí- le dije tratando de buscar platica

-En realidad no, una amiga se enfermó de gripe y solo por hoy vine a sustituirla, yo trabajo en el hospital del centro- …sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto…solo a mí me podía ocurrir, sin embargo aun tenía la esperanza de que el resto de las enfermeras, fueran igual de bellas o aun más que ella.

-Buenos días- nos llamó el doctor, un hombre de unos 50 años, moreno, alto y gordo, tenía una peculiar mancha roja en la frente con la forma de una cereza, solo captó mi total atención por ese detalle- soy el doctor Stan

-Este es el paciente que viene por orden del honorable estado de ciudad del oeste- interrumpió el policía que comenzaba a hartarme con su presencia y su aguda voz- estaré aquí hasta que se cumpla todo el procedimiento para internarlo y le vea en su respectiva celda

-Bien- respondió el médico- solo que aquí no hay celdas, hay habitaciones, no es una prisión- el policía se puso rojo, probablemente de la vergüenza por tan poco atinado comentario. Se limitó a extender la carpeta con mi expediente, el cual el doctor tomó de inmediato

-Puede retirarse oficial, él esta seguro aquí…haremos todo lo posible por encontrar su enfermedad y tratarla

-Mis ordenes, señor, son que…

-Oficial, no lo dejare escapar, hemos tenido pacientes que el estado nos envía, pero no lo dejamos huir…ya puede retirarse- insistió y el oficial ante la mirada expectante de todos se dio la media vuelta y se retiró. Afortunadamente, ya había tenido suficiente dotación de policías para toda mi vida.

-Doctor Stan, soy Son Gohan, el hermano mayor de Goten…mucho gusto- y se estrecharon la mano, Lucy pidió retirarse a ver no se que y yo me quede con esos dos, vaya desmejora del paisaje- me imaginó que ya habrá leído el expediente de mi hermano…soy médico también, así no tema en decirme toda la verdad- "soy médico también" nada más le gustaba estar presumiendo, a penas y se había graduado como doctor y además era investigador no clínico, presumido este…

-Según leí, tiene unos episodios de alucinaciones visuales muy fatalistas que incluye a una persona en específico…tendré que hacer una investigación extensa con él para saber que sucede

-Estoy aquí- les llame molesto, esta vez no iba a permitir que hablaran de mi como si no estuviera.

-Lo siento Goten- se disculpó el doctor- hare todo lo posible por encontrar que te sucede y ayudarte a mejorar

-Pero yo no tengo nada

-Hijo, negarlo no ayuda en nada- doctor hijo de…

-¿Sería posible que pueda ver las instalaciones?- preguntó mi hermano

-Por supuesto- el doctor dijo ser el director del lugar y que personalmente se ocuparía de mi caso, que me tendría al cuidado de los mejores psiquiatras y que ahí no correría ningún peligro. Nos mostro los consultorios, las habitaciones que se veían más decentes que la sabana y un plato de acero tirados en el piso según me lo había imaginado, tenían dos camas decentes y dos armarios, uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda, al menos había un baño ahí y no como me imagine que habría que hacer una cola de incontable gente para poder entrar, eso si sobrevivía a las incoherencias que tuviera que escuchar. El doctor nos explicó que por cuestiones de espacio ponían a los pacientes regulares de dos en dos, eso significaba que tendría un compañero y comencé a preguntarle a Dende que demonios le había hecho; se lo pregunte de nuevo cuando nos condujo a al salón principal donde todos los pacientes estaban reunidos, unos mirando la televisión en una pequeña sala anexa a ese salón, otros con sus juegos de mesa, algunos dentro de su propio mundo, sentados en sus sillas sin hablar, sin aparentemente escuchar ni ver nada más que algo en su horizonte…¿Cómo rayos iba a soportar eso? Para acabar de adornar mi desgracia no vi de nuevo otra enfermera como Lucy, todas parecían tener un físico determinado, altas gordas y con cara de pocos amigos, muy poco podía diferenciarlas de los enfermeros.

El recorrido terminó, era de tiempo de despedirse de mi hermano y quedarse encerrado ahí tan solo por haber intentado proteger a alguien.

-Goten- me dijo al oído mientras me abrazaba- sabes que aunque estas aquí, no estas solo, vendremos a visitarte y si ves que algo anda mal, solo tienes que aumentar tu ki

-Esta bien- conteste lo más calmo posible, no se si Gohan se dio cuenta de lo mucho que intentaba guardar el miedo y la desesperación al verme solo en un lugar así, al lado de un sujeto que seguramente estaría más chiflado que yo; pero no era el momento de mostrar debilidades frente a él, estaba sufriendo por dejarme ahí y no le haría más grande su angustia.

Le vi irse por el camino de piedra, mirando hacia mí de cuando en cuando, asegurándose que estuviera bien.

-Bien hijo- me llamó el médico- te mostrare tu habitación

-Si- ¿Qué más podía decir?

-Goten, se que no puedes considerarme tú amigo- dijo con seriedad- pero quiero que me tengas confianza, la clave para ayudarte es que me digas todo...llegamos, se que te llevaras bien con él, es un buen chico pronto estará fuera de aquí- y abrió la puerta, un nudo se formó en mi garganta, de pronto me dieron nauseas, estaba seguro que estaba tan verde como Picoro

-Jack…buenos días…¿Cómo amaneciste?- Jack, era un hombre como de un metro 80 de alto, piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos marrones, todo él parecía estar en otro mundo, sentado en su cama tiraba cartas de póker y luego las ordenaba según le parecía conveniente,

-Hola hermano- respondió sin dejar de ver sus cartas- estoy bien solo quería entretenerme un poco, ¿No hay problemas o si?

-No, ninguno- respondió el doctor con gentileza… ¿Por qué demonios lo hacia de esa forma? Si le contestaba con rudeza ¿Se levantaría a golpearlo? Era tan desesperante estar ahí, lo juro por lo más sagrado que existe para mí- Jack…él es Goten, será tu compañero de habitación. Te hablamos de él ¿Recuerdas?- ¿y por que a mí no me hablaron de él?

-Si, lo recuerdo, hermano…Son Goten ¿No?...el chico que mando la policía- ¿Por qué sabia tanto de mí?

-Tuvimos que decirle todo de ti, para que pudiera aceptarte como compañero de cuarto- ¿y este qué? ¿Me leía el pensamiento?- Espero que no tengas inconvenientes al respecto

.No, doctor…en lo absoluto- lo reconozco, estaba histérico y paranoico en ese momento; pero entenderán que ver a semejante demente como mi compañero de habitación no era algo que tranquilizara mis ya alterados nervios.

-Bien, Goten…cámbiate entonces, en el baño estarán las ropas que debes de usar, Jack te dirá como funciona todo aquí…

-Claro, hermano

-Bien, los dejo solos- cerró la puerta y me dejo ahí…estaba dispuesto a hacer uso de mi fuerza física si me veía obligado a hacerlo. Avancé cauteloso hacia mi cama de sabanas azules y saque la capsula que contenía mis cosas personales, las pocas que me habían dejado llevar, antes de salir del recinto donde se llevó a cabo mi juicio, mi abogado nos dio una lista detallada con todas las cosas que podía llevar y 3 páginas más, enlistado todo aquello que no podía llevar, ahí estaban mis comics, cualquier tipo de música, celulares, etc. No pude evitar darme cuenta que Jack jugaba alegremente con sus cartas ¿Qué tenía uno que hacer para tener algo que le alegrara la vida?

-Oye, hermano- me llamó sin dejar de ver su juego- ¿Por qué no te cambias? Tengo ganas de caminar un poco

-Solo quería arreglar mis cosas- esgrime con seriedad

-tómate tu tiempo-Jack tenía un tic característico, no me llevó mucho tiempo deducir que lo hacía cada vez que se sentía nervioso, consistía en llevarse el dedo índice a la mejilla aunque nunca la tocaba, tan solo movía ese dedo de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez; en aquel momento hizo ese tic y lo repetiría varias veces.

Un pantalón azul de una tela muy simple y una camisa grande del mismo color, parecía una estúpida pijama; pero según el reglamento que mi madre firmó como mi tutora legal, tenía que ponérmelo.

-¿Listo?- asentí desanimado- oye, hermano…no es tan malo, solo intentan ayudarnos aquí

-Pero yo no estoy loco- Le respondí con decisión, porque estaba seguro de aquí así era, porque todo lo que vi era absolutamente cierto y que lo único que pasaba era que nadie podía entenderme- no estoy loco- repite convencido de ello

-..Si, eso dicen todos

-Si te digo que no lo estoy es porque así- proteste alzando la voz, tratando de imponerme a ese sujeto que creía que todos eran de su condición.

-Hermano- me dijo con tranquilidad- si te exaltas te aislaras de todo y créeme que eso es horrible.

-¿Cómo sabrán que me exalte?- de inmediato me señaló una esfera plateada y pequeña en la esquina superior de la habitación

-Hay una cámara dentro, nos vigilan todo el tiempo que estamos aquí- mire la esfera directamente… ¿Cómo rayos se suponía que debíamos sentirnos mejor si había algo vigilándonos todo el tiempo?- solo que no se lo digas a los demás, me lo dijeron a mi como un secreto y te lo digo a ti porque pareces ser una buena persona, solo que estas asustado…como todos lo estarían.

-Este es el salón, le decimos el salón de juegos; pero en realidad es multiusos

-Ya lo había visto, el doctor me mostró todo el lugar hace un rato- dije fastidiado después de ver los mismos lugares en los que anteriormente había estado.

-…pues como ves- y mi señaló varias mesas de gente jugando- hay muchos juegos de mesa, solo tienes que pedir él que quieres a las enfermeras…ven por aquí- y ansioso me llevó hasta una pequeña sala con una vieja televisión- aquí vemos la televisión; el procedimiento es el mismo, solo tienes que avisar con anticipación que es lo que quieres ver, el canal y la hora…aunque no hay mucha variedad, solo tenemos 6 canales- por favor, alguien que me sacara de ahí- …mira- me mostró un viejo reloj con los números casi borrados- es hora de comer…vamos pronto.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- le pregunte antes de llevarme a la boca un bocado de ensalada de papa y zanahoria- no te vas tan…tan…

-¿loco?

-Si…no…No, es decir- ya había metido la pata y no sabía como arreglarlo- no te ves mal, me parecerías una persona normal si te viera caminando en la calle

-... ¿tú por qué estas aquí, hermano?

-Yo pregunte primero- proteste con la boca llena de comida…por decirle de alguna forma a esa cosa pastosa

-…Esta bien, hermano, tú ganas…yo siempre he sido un gran jugador de póker, mi vida es estar en los casinos apostando, hasta hoy existen casinos en los que me prohíben la entrada por mi buena estrella; pero hay otros que sí y en esos salgo con tanto dinero que ni mis nietos lo podrían gastar; pero hace un año, comencé a jugar con alguien que se supone que no debo de jugar, empezó a aparecerse por las noches, apostando algo grande y siempre le he ganado. Un día hable de eso con los amigos y me tildaron de excéntrico, cuando seguí insistiendo me llamaron loco, cuando insistí más con mi maravilloso juego con ese sujeto, mis amigos me abandonaron, pronto me vi solo. Una noche nos sentamos a jugar y perdí la noción del tiempo, 3 hombres entraron por mi, dijeron que había estado dentro de mi habitación del hotel por cerca de 4 días, sin comer, sin dormir, sin hablar con otro ser humano… y es que ese sujeto quería seguir jugando sin importar nada, le parecía increíble que yo le ganara. Les dije que no hacia nada malo, que solo se me había ido el tiempo jugando; pero ellos dijeron que necesitaba ayuda, les insistí diciendo "lo tienen frente a ustedes ¿es que están ciegos?" pero ellos nunca le vieron, dijeron que lo había construido en mi mente y que por eso ganaba todo el tiempo, que ese sujeto es una creación de mi mente para demostrarme a mi mismo que soy capaz de ganar todo lo que yo quiero y ser invencible

-¿En verdad?

-…eso dicen ellos, yo creo que son puras patrañas, no importa cuantos medicamentos me den, yo sigo viendo a ese sujeto, seguimos jugando póker en las noches, antes él traía las cartas, ahora que finjo que estoy mejorando a cada día me dejaron tomar las cartas de nuevo; pero aunque el llevaba las cartas, yo siempre ganaba, hace 20 años que no pierdo- Kami…estaba más loco que una cabra

-¿Tú por que estas aquí?

-…Comencé a ver visiones…de cómo mataban a la mamá de un amigo y cuando trataba de salvarla de la muerte…pues…pues simplemente las cosas no eran así y yo terminaba haciendo el ridículo, ella en realidad no estaba en peligro de muerte.

-Eso explica su mal humor de hace días

-¿qué dijiste?

-…eh…nada, nada...- Kami…ese sujeto no le faltaba un tornillo, le faltaban todo un paquete de ellos

-¿Y quién es ese sujeto al que ves?- pregunte curioso buscando reírme un rato con su respuesta

-Lo siento, hermano, él me tiene prohibido decir su identidad.

-Esta bien- contesté totalmente seguro de que mi compañero de habitación estaba más que trastornado ¿Cómo le hacían los locos para construir sus propias mentiras y creer que eran ciertas? En verdad tenían una imaginación privilegiada

Cuando terminamos de comer, Jack fue llamado para una sesión con su médico, mientras tanto me dejaron en total libertad de ir a donde yo quisiera…claro, siempre y cuando fuera dentro de las instalaciones del hospital. Decidí que necesitaba aire fresco y lo mejor era salir al jardín, no se podía hablar con nadie, todos estaban dentro de su pequeño mundo. Me senté bajo un árbol y comencé a pensar en como podría sobrevivir ahí, ya era insoportable el solo hecho de pensar que estaría ahí, mucho más insoportable era estar dentro. Una vez más me levante y camine, pensaba en lo que habría dicho mi madre a la familia, que si algún conocido preguntaba dijeran que me fui hacer un viaje al sur, al norte, o alguna ciudad lejana, era una vergüenza decir que había un familiar con el estigma de ser paciente psiquiátrico, lo entendía pero me molestaba por completo.

En el jardín me encontré con gente sentada en circulo en sillas plateadas y replegables, entre ellos estaba un médico

-Hola… ¿te gustaría asistir en nuestra sesión?- me preguntó seguramente al verme acercarme con tanta curiosidad- ven, es una dinámica, solo tienes que hablar de lo que te pasa- me acerque…de cualquier forma no tenía nada que hacer

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Goten- contesté apático.

-Muy bien, uno de nosotros nos hablara de lo que le sucede y la forma en que ha ido mejorando… Fred… ¿Qué tienes que decirnos hoy?- Fred era un sujeto de mediana estatura, de aspecto desarreglado y nervioso

-Bien…yo tengo problemas, en verdad pienso que hay gente persiguiéndome

-¿Quién?- pregunte inocentemente tratando de cualquier forma en distraerme en algo

-Nadie, nadie me persigue, solo creo que lo hacen- me contestó angustiado- y es terrible vivir con ese sentimiento

-¿Hiciste algo para que te persiguieran?- el doctor me miro de soslayo como si me pidiera que le hiciera un favor a todos y me quedara bien calladito

-No, no hice nada, solo fue un sentimiento que surgió

- Si sabes que no es cierto ¿Por qué insistes en que si?...a menos claro que haya alguien persiguiéndote

-¡Goten!- me llamó el loquero

-¿Tú sabes algo?- preguntó Fred levantándose de un brinco, con los ojos bien abiertos

-Goten, Fred es paranoico

-¡sabía que me estaban persiguiendo!... ¡Desgraciados, me engañaron! Dijeron que todo estaba en mi mente…que estaba enfermo ¿no? Pues ya verán ustedes…gracias Goten, por abrirme los ojos- algo me decía que me iban a odiar y mucho

-…Gracias, Goten- dijo el médico conteniendo su cólera- acabas de arruinar 7 meses de tratamiento- me llevaba el demonio.

Opte por regresar a mi cuarto y dormir lo que restaba del día, no tenía más que hacer, mi situación era patética.

-Hermano… ¿no vas a cenar?-

-no- desgraciado, me había interrumpido de un lindo sueño

- Te traeré algo

-mmm…haz lo quieras- conteste malhumorado- apaga la luz cuando salgas, Jack- y me acomode de nuevo, entregándome al sueño, que era lo mejor que tenía entre ese encierro.

Tuve un sueño, en el estaba libre, en ciudad del oeste, Jack estaba a mi lado; pero no parecía ser él, aunque sabía que se trataba de mi compañero de habitación, sentía que era otro el que estaba junto a mí. Él me tocó el hombro y me señalo a mi tía Bulma saliendo de su hogar "hay cosas que no podrás cambiar nunca" y en ese momento, mi tía tropezó con una piedra y se golpeo la cabeza al caer, murió al instante "puedes cambiar el escenario; pero nunca el hecho"

-No- desperté agitado, asustado, me lleve una mano a la cabeza ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese? Al menos ya no me pasaban estando despierto. Las luces seguían encendidas, mire de inmediato el reloj en la pared, eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana, por reflejo voltee a ver a Jack. Se hallaba sentado en su cama, con 5 cartas de póker frente a él y sostenía otras 5 en sus manos

-¿Jack?- pero él ni siquiera me miro, no se movía en lo absoluto, parecía estar en un estado catatónico, como un maniquí. Con mi puño le di suavemente en su hombro tratando de captar su atención; pero no funcionó, el hombre estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo- Jack- le llamé de nuevo, me di cuenta que sus ojos marrones eran blancos y se movían a una gran velocidad.


	3. Deudas de Honor

-¿Hay alguna forma de salir de aquí?- pregunte hacia el cuarto día que llevaba ahí

-Si, la hay- me contestó uno de los pacientes, un neurótico como cualquier otro que estaba ahí por gritarle a todo el mundo- y es una forma muy segura

-¿Cuál es?- pregunte esperanzado, tratando de salir de ahí sin necesidad de pastillas ni terapias psicológicas

-Enamora una enfermera- y me señaló a una de esas que estaban al borde de no poder diferenciar si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer- da resultado- no estaba tan desesperado

**Capitulo 3- Deudas de honor **

No había pasado ni un día desde que vi a Jack como un poseso jugando a las 3 de la mañana, no supe que decir ni que hacer, pensé que alguien tras la cámara estaba vigilando; pero caí en la cuenta de que si no estaban ahí para saber que era lo que Jack tenía era porque ellos estaban más que dormidos.

Le llame por su nombre, le dije hermano e incluso le pegue ligeramente en la cara, nada de eso resulto; el hombre seguía como hipnotizado mirando con sus ojos que se volvieron blancos a sus cartas.

Opté por dejarlo así, no se hacia daño, ni a ningún otro; si, sin duda eso era de lo más extraño; pero no podía hacer mucho a las 3 de la mañana, me dormí de nuevo.

Al día siguiente no comente nada al respecto, esperaba que el dijera algo; pero nunca hizo alusión a estar sentado en su cama como poseso mientras jugaba cartas contra un contrincante que quizá estaba en sus sueños o tal vez en los míos, comenzaba a pensar que todo aquello fue producto de mis sueños y de mi terrible apetito, ¡no había probado bocado en mas de 12 horas! No se como pude soportar tanto tiempo…ah si, la comida era mala y no tenía muchas ganas de salir después de arruinar el tratamiento de 7 meses de un paranoico.

Era el medio día de mi segundo día en ese terrible hospital, hasta ese momento no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal, solo que la comida era terriblemente mala ¿Cómo demonios hicieron para que el cereal tuviera sabor a quemado? Mi leche tenía el sabor de cualquier cosa…menos a leche, los hot cakes eran pastosos y fríos y la gelatina era como un juguete de plástico.

-¿Tú eres el nuevo?- me preguntó una mujer regordeta como de unos 30 años

-Supongo- conteste receloso, sin saber que me esperaba

-Solo quería advertirte- y se acercó a mi oído y me dijo en un susurro- que no te acerques al doctor Johns…anda un poco, digamos…molesto, por lo de Fred. Hoy repitió que te detestaba unas 10 veces, en un periodo exacto de 10 minutos- estaba a nada de estrellar una mano contra mi frente- vaya, veo que has comido 3 de tus 4 hot cakes y que tienes 2 tenedores sobre la mesa, creo que ya llevamos unos 120 segundos hablando- ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esta mujer con los números?- oh, discúlpame, solo que estoy un poco…obsesionada con los números

-Entiendo- ¿Por qué no contaba el número exacto de pasos entre mi mesa y la suya? Finalmente se despidió y terminó yéndose, afortunadamente porque lo que menos necesitaba para que me arruinaran mi horrible desayuno, era una terrible compañía; si, lo reconozco, ya estaba amargado para esos momentos; pero ¿ustedes no lo estarían?

-Ven hermano, vamos a ver la televisión- eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde, momento en el que estaba sentado frente a un reloj, cuando me resolví a pasar las horas viendo pasar las horas- no tienes porque quedarte ahí sin hacer nada- me dijo Jack mientras jalaba de la bata de dormir para llevarme hasta la sala de televisión

-Es lo que quiero- conteste apático, sin ganas de hacer nada, más que pensar en los desafortunados sucesos de mi vida. Jack me sentó en el cómodo sofá, lo único que me gusto de ese hospital (y que hasta ahora no he podido conseguir otro igual de cómodo) y nos pusimos a ver la televisión.

Al instante de que me senté, caí en la cuenta de que un joven se apartó ligeramente de mí, quizá valoraba mucho su espacio personal, tanto como yo lo hacía en ese lugar.

-Trevor, él es Goten…Goten él es Trevor- era un joven alto, de aspecto nervioso. Sin más se levantó de inmediato y se marchó- no le hagas caso, él es extraño- que novedad ¿Quién en ese hospital no era extraño?- lo trajeron de la calle, es un vago de esos…quiero ver el canal de los animales- y lo cambió a un documental de la vida de los pingüinos,

"_Esta es la historia de la valentía, amor y fraternidad de los pingüinos- _debí de quedarme frente a mi reloj- _cada año, todos los pingüinos caminan muchas millas para encontrar pareja en una fiesta que realizan cada año para encontrar pareja. La madre pone un huevo y lo pasan al padre para su cuidado, quien lo hará hasta su nacimiento- _ agradecía a Kami no ser un pingüino, si mi padre se hubiera hecho cargo de mí…quizá no hubiese durado mucho- _los retos incluyen, hielo muy frio, morir asesinado por las focas, morir por avalanchas y aves súper molestas. Cada pequeño pingüino tiene un sonido único que el padre puede reconocer como tocar un saxofón, un clarinete o en algunos casos un trombón- _¿Qué rayos?-_ La madre regresa para alimentar a su pingüinito por medio de la regurgitación- _eso si me dio asco- _los pequeños pasan mucho de su tiempo siendo tiernos y adorables, una vez que nadan por primera vez en el agua sus padres se desentenderán de ellos- _irresponsables- _cuando nuestro viaje termina una simple pregunta nos resta "¿Puede alguien traernos un café? Muy caliente por favor" _

-Que triste- exclamó Jack tratando de contener las lágrimas- eso si es fortaleza

-solo son pingüinos- pero pareció no escucharme o no importarle mi comentario, estaba maravillado con los pingüinos y estaba seguro que era capaz de llevarle un café al sujeto que hizo el documental.

Mientras miraba emocionado los créditos finales, no pude evitar pensar en lo prudente que sería preguntarle que fue lo que vi esa madrugada, al fin y al cabo mi curiosidad no pudo ser prudente

-Jack

-Dime, hermano

-…pues, veras…quería preguntarte algo…hoy en la madrugada te vi sentado en tu cama, tú tenías tus cartas en las manos y frente a ti, sobre la cama estaban asentadas otras cinco cartas- sonrió y llevó su mano a mi hombro, demasiado cerca para mi gusto

-Me viste jugar, es la hora en la que acostumbra venir a jugar

-No había nadie sentado frente a ti

-Es que nadie lo ve, solo yo puedo verlo y en esos momentos solo puedo verlo a él y a mi juego, nada de lo que esta a mi alrededor importa; le gane de nuevo, fue tan simple y tan fácil, me encanta burlarme de él cuando pierda, cada vez que empezamos a jugar asegura que va a ganar; pero nadie puede contra mi, hermano- tal vez lo que vi, fue producto de un trance condicionado por su enfermedad, un sueño muy vivido, aunque ¿podría ser la obra de un fantasma? No ¿Por qué un fantasma iría a jugar póker con un sujeto cualquiera? Descarte de inmediato esa posibilidad, más bien pensé en que estaba totalmente loco.

-¿Y que es lo que apuestan?- pregunte insistentemente con la esperanza de que esta vez me lo dijera y así poder reír un rato

-No puedo decírtelo; pero créeme que es lo más valioso que tengo.

-Goten- me llamó una enfermera- el doctor Stan te espera en su consultorio para su primera sesión-

-Ve, hermano…no es muy bueno poner resistencia- y me fui, de cualquier manera, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

La enfermera poco agraciada me escoltó hasta el consultorio del loquero Stan, tocó la puerta y se fue corriendo, eso me bajo la confianza hasta por debajo de los pies.

-Pasa, Goten, pasa- me llamó tranquilamente el doctor Stan y me señaló una silla frente a su escritorio- ¿dime como estas?

-Bien- contesté

-Perfecto, bueno esta es la primera vez que nos vemos…te recuerdo que en este momento no hay nadie más importante que tú, así que ten toda la confianza hacia mi

-Claro- se dice fácil; pero soy de la opinión de que la confianza es algo que se gana a pulso y a base de mucho tiempo

-bien…- y en ese momento se escuchó el teléfono timbrar una y otra vez- discúlpame, tengo que contestar…no generes desconfianza- que loquero tan simpático, hijo de…- bien- ¿solo sabe decir bien?- te decía esta es nuestra primera sesión, intentaremos hablar un poco de tu problema, si en algún momento te sientes incomodo házmelo saber- me sentía incomodo en ese preciso momento- ¿estas de acuerdo?

-Si

-Bien- Creó que tenía un afecto especial a esa palabra- comenzaremos con algo sencillo, relación de ideas…dime lo primero que se te venga a la mente- buen momento escogí para centrarme a ver su mancha en forma de cereza…demonios, solo se ocurrían cosas relacionadas con cerezas

-Eh…helado, pastel, ensalada de frutas

-¿Te quedaste con ganas del postre?

-…pues…si- ¿Qué más podía responder además de que esa mancha que tenia en la frente se robaba toda la atención y que no se podía tener ninguna otra idea

-Muy bien, hablemos mejor de otro tema, el que tu quieras

-No se me ocurre ninguno

-Vaya, eso es un problema… ¿Por qué no me hablas de tu familia? ¿Qué tal de tu madre? ¿Cómo te llevas con ella?

-¿Mi madre?- y fue como si le quitaran el dique a un rio caudaloso, sin que yo supiera de donde comencé a decir todo acerca de mi madre, desde que era pequeño hasta ahora, las constantes comparaciones con Gohan, la ausencia de mi padre y como veía en mi hermano a un padre, la forma en que mi madre me decía que me convertía en rebelde y que un buen día acepte que yo nunca llenaría sus expectativas, simplemente porque yo no era Gohan, le hable de su forma de pensar, de la mujer tan recatada y reprimida que tenía como madre, y que de esa manera sentía que me reprimía terriblemente, que odiaba como me juzgaba sin tan siquiera preguntarme porque hacia las cosas o solamente decirme que había algo de mí que Gohan no era capaz de hacer; pero eso era pedir demasiado

-Comienzo a ver tu problema

-¿en verdad?- tal vez pronto saldría de ahí

-esta madre que tú describes, la cual es imposible de encontrar en estos tiempos modernos, es definitivamente una construcción mental que has forjado quizá en base de programas televisivos, entre otras figuras maternas que hayas visto en tu vida, haciéndote creer a ti mismo que es tu madre la mujer que construiste en tu mente; al hacer eso sientes celos de tu amigo y su madre Bulma Brief y como no puede ser tu madre, prefieres que no sea de nadie- ¿Qué dijo que?

-a ver… ¿usted esta diciendo que mi madre, Milk, la que le acabo de describir es una invención de mi mente?

-Su carácter, si

-¿y que porque estoy celoso de Trunks, quiero agredir a su madre?

-Muy bien, Goten, el primer paso es reconocerlo

-¿Reconocer que? No estoy de acuerdo con lo que usted me dice, mi madre es tal cual se la describí

-Goten, en el mundo moderno no existen mujeres así, creó que tendremos que trabajar un poco más al respecto, hasta que reconozcas tu problema

-Escúcheme doctor-dije alzando la voz, creo que lo hice más de lo debido- ¡yo no estoy inventando nada! mi madre es así, no ganó nada con inventarle

-Es que tú crees que es así, ese es el problema- doctor hijo de…

-¿Por qué estas molesto, hermano?- me pregunto Jack mientras estábamos en la sala de entretenimiento, el jugaba solitario, yo me dedicaba a pensar en lo miserable en que mi vida se había vuelto

-el doctor Stan ese es un idiota, hablamos de mi madre y me dijo que todo lo que hable con ella fue mi puro invento

-ah, vaya…tienes que acostumbrarte, hermano, el que estés aquí te hace perder muchísimos puntos de confiabilidad

-lo se- maldecía tantísimas veces a mi suerte ¿Por qué entre toda la gente yo tenia que ser el del don de ver un futuro que se equivocaba?

-Vine a verte porque tengo que decirte algo- ¿y este que?- hermano, hay alguien que te esta esperando el jardín…pero no te acerques a la sección norte porque el doctor Johns…esta…digamos…un poco molesto contigo

-¿por lo de Fred?

-Si...y sus 7 meses de tratamiento, no te acerques por ahí

-¿y quien me vino a ver? Le dije a mi familia que quería estar solo

-mmm…no creó que sea de tu familia, mejor velo por ti mismo- desganado me levante, entre suspiros camine, mientras recordaba todo lo que me había metido ahí llegue al jardín y me sorprendí mucho, cuando debajo del sauce vi parda esperándome a la que menos esperaba ver ahí…Bulma Brief

-Hola, tía Bulma- le salude gratamente sorprendido ¿Qué hacia una mujer de su clase en medio de un hospital psiquiátrico? Y además para ver al tipo que la agredió

-Goten…he estado muy preocupada por ti, desde lo que paso en el juzgado no te he visto- reí avergonzado…era lo último que quería recordar en esos momentos-¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues--¿le contestaría que bien? Sería la mentira más grande que hubiera dicho en mi vida, más grande que decirle a Videl que cuando estaba embarazada no tenía una forma más allá de lo redondo; pero ¿era necesario que ella supiera lo miserable y desdichado que me estaba sintiendo? En parte, estaba ahí por ella, mis alucinaciones, sueños o premoniciones eran acerca de ella y su terrible muerte- aquí estoy, tratando de adaptarme- esa era la respuesta apropiada

-En parte me siento culpable…- y comenzamos a caminar, ella me decía lo mal que se sentía porque a pesar de las influencias, abogados considerados los mejores del mundo, la renuncia a demandar, nada de eso me pudo librar de lo que estaba viviendo; yo le decía que no se tenía la culpa y que tal vez (pero solo se lo dije para aliviar su conciencia) yo tenía algo malo en la mente; pero muy en el fondo presentía que yo no tenía nada malo y que todo lo que veía era cierto- Desde que emprendí el viaje para buscar las esferas del dragón y conocí a tu padre, aprendí que las cosas no son lo que parecen, y que lo que creía imposible es posible- y entonces…sucedió de nuevo

Había un sujeto cambiado un foco de uno de los faroles que iluminaban el jardín, mi tía y yo pasábamos cerca, él tipo mientras bajaba de la escalera se tropezaba con uno de los escalones y ¿contra quien creen que iba a dar matándole al golpear su cabeza contra el suelo?...si, acertaron, vi a mi tía Bulma, cuando volví a la realidad estábamos a escasos 3 metros de ese sujeto… ¡Kami! ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Maldita sea…

-¡cuidado!- si, intente salvarla y si una vez más, nada de eso paso, avente a mi tía al suelo y el sujeto en cuestión bajo las escaleras y además me miró raro, luego le escuche decir mientras se iba "si que hay locos aquí" no paso mucho tiempo para que el doctor y las enfermeras me rodearan.

Me entere que el doctor Stan le pidió a mi tía que ya no fuera a verme, que solo agravaba mi estado, que en esos momentos lo que menos necesitaba era algo que acelerara mi deteriorado estado emocional. Idiota, lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era un doctor estúpido que dijera lo que yo necesitaba y además que no creyera todo lo que yo decía. ¿Qué clase de ayuda era esa?

Al final estaba en mi cuarto, una doctora ya mayor me ponía una inyección en el brazo, supuestamente me debía hacer dormir; pero la realidad era que no me hacía ni el más mínimo efecto, quizá necesitaba más dosis que los demás

-No te hace efecto ¿verdad? Hermano

-No- conteste molesto

-Cuéntame ¿Cómo son tus visiones? ¿Puedes ver los números de la lotería?

-No, no funciona así- para mi desgracia

-Que lastima, ya serías millonario si fuera así

-Buenas noches, Jack- si esa medicina no me dejaba dormir…al menos yo lo intentaría por mi cuenta, lo que menos quería era hablar, así que acomode la almohada, me tape con las sabanas y me di la media vuelta, tratando de dormir.

Eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana cuando escuche un grito, el insulto más injurioso que hubiera escuchado en la vida, desperté sobresaltado, Jack estaba de pie junto a su cama, con las cartas de póker a su alrededor

-¿Qué pasa?

-hermano, he perdido la apuesta…he perdido y las deudas de juego son deudas de honor- si en ese momento hubiera sabido que era esa deuda de la que Jack hablaba, le hubiese dado mucha más seriedad al asunto y lo hubiera tratado de impedir, si es que, en algún momento, hubiese estado en mis manos.


	4. Resurrección

-¿Mañana?- yo dormía, hasta que su voz interrumpió mis sueños -¿mañana por la mañana?- pensé que hablaba solo, eso era parte de estar loco según escuche en alguna parte- yo no me arrepiento de mis apuestas

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunte adormilado, pidiéndole amablemente con esa pregunta que se callara

-Nada, hermano…solo hablaba con mi eterno contrincante, aun después seguiremos jugando; pero ya no tengo miedo, ya no pienso en nada, ahora se que debe de pasar, ya no lo temo

-…Lo que digas- no lo comprendí en ese momento, ni aun queriendo hacerlo no hubiese podido hacerlo, hasta unos días después cuando todo fue más que claro para mi

**Capitulo 4- Resurrección**

Desde la vez en que lo escuche insultando a deshoras de la madrugada, pasaron 6 días, en ese lapso de tiempo, Jack se encontraba taciturno, envuelto en su propio mundo, no hablaba con nadie y nadie se esforzaba en hablarle, ni siquiera sus viejas cartas de póker le servían de compañía tal parecía que deseaba estar solo sin nada que le molestara. Yo tampoco hice un mínimo intento en hablarle, estaba demasiado ensimismado pensando en la desgracia que envolvió mi vida, maquinaba una y otra vez la forma en que sucedieron los hechos y perpetuamente pensaba en la razón de ser merecedor de aquellas fatídicas visiones que afortunadamente nunca llegaban a concretarse, debo confesar que, en parte eso me fastidiaba, me hacían quedar como un imbécil ante todos; pero que demonios pensaba, era mejor quedar como un loco que ver a mi tía Bulma morir.

Vi a Jack sentado frente a una ventana mirando los autos pasar, quizá fuera de nuestro trastornado mundo y dentro del suyo. Cansado de ver al mismo sujeto jugar contra si mismo en un juego de mesa, al cual nunca me dejo participar, pues veía justo frente a él a un sujeto de mediana estatura, calvo y en bata de dormir, donde nadie veía a nadie, de cualquier manera no estaba dispuesto a jugar con un orate de esa talla.

-Hola, Jack

-Hola, hermano ¿Cómo te lleva la vida?- en la madrugada de ese día, le escuche hablar consigo mismo diciendo que no se arrepentía de sus apuestas

-Aburrida- tal vez eso explicaba su aspecto más desarreglado de lo normal, las ojeras y el semblante derrotado- ¿Y a ti?

-mmm…igual- y nos quedamos callados un buen rato, hasta que no pude soportar más el silencio

-¿Por qué siempre dices hermano a todos? ¿Tienes muchos hermanos?

-No, tengo hermanas; pero en mi pueblo entre hombres nos decimos hermano. A mi pueblo lo fundo una orden de monjes hace muchísimos años, y todo el tiempo se decían hermano y la costumbre se les quedo a los habitantes y ha pasado de generación en generación, es por eso que digo hermano a casi todos, solo con los que tengo confianza en realidad -¿le tenía confianza a todo el mundo?- ¿tú tienes hermanos?

-Uno, mi hermano mayor…aunque ahora que lo pienso, él fue como mi papá por varios años…- y nos hundimos en una platica de mi vida y la suya, supe que Jack venía de un pueblo de cerca del oeste, no entendí muy bien a que se dedicaban; pero si que su bisabuelo, un anciano tuerto, pues su otro ojo lo perdió en alguna guerra, le enseño lo que llamaban el arte de jugar póker, que ahí, en su pueblo, nunca perdió una partida, incluso le ganaba a gente que deliberadamente hacía trampa. Me narró la forma en que con 5 zenin en la bolsa caminó a ciudad del oeste y entró a un casino apostando todo lo que tenía, después de eso todo fue historia, el hombre nunca perdía, fue de esa manera en que hizo toda su fortuna, la cual apostaba una y otra vez, multiplicándola desmesuradamente; como quería un poco de su suerte, mi futuro estaría arreglado con tan solo un poco.

-Mi bisabuelo me pidió que le legara esto a mis hijos, o al menos a quien yo considera capaz de eso; pero no voy a tener hijos…ya no hay tiempo para eso

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tú todavía puedes tener hijos, no te vas a quedar aquí para siempre- él tan solo sonrió y después me miro, con esa sonrisa pacifica, como el de un condenado quien ya había aceptado su suerte, me dio una palmada en el hombro y retornó su vista hacia la calle

-tú eres como el hijo que me imagine, eres listo y valiente, si fueras mi hijo estaría orgulloso de ser tu padre

-Tu no podrías ser mi padre, tenemos 20 años de diferencia…bueno si, podrías ser mi padre; pero…

-no importa…alguna vez has pensado ¿Qué harías en tu último día de vida? ¿Qué pasara una vez que hayas muerto?

-No, prefiero no pensar en eso

-Ha estado en mi mente desde hace días

-Deja de pensar en eso, es inútil

-Tal vez…tú debes de tener cuidado ahora -¿Jack era paranoico?- esas visiones que tienes son verdaderas, tú sabes mejor que nadie que así es, y las cosas que pasan después de que tú dices algo, es porque realmente lo evitaste

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Yo me iré pronto, debes estar preparado, esta molesto, muy molesto

-¿De que demonios estas hablando?- pregunte asustado a punto de levantarme de mi silla y largarme

-No quiero asustarte

-Tengo noticas para ti, me estas asustando

-Por favor, me iré pronto, tienes que estar alerta

-Kami…dile a tu psiquiatra que se esta equivocando en algo, estas más loco que una cabra- me levante de inmediato; no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando sus idioteces.

Era cerca del medio día, faltaban unas horas para el desabrido almuerzo, el pollo que daban todos los días y verduras, de seguir así pronto tendría plumas. Pensé que lo mejor era hacer ejercicio ligero para abrir el apetito, de esa manera sería más fácil tragar sin que el sabor me importara mucho.

Fui a la cancha de baloncesto que estaba dentro de las instalaciones del "hospital" y me puse a jugar, solo, porque no había otro contrincante lo suficientemente cuerdo para jugar contra mí y los pocos que tenían algo de cordura no estaban interesados en jugar. No me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo paso mientras estaba en la cancha

-¿puedo jugar?- su voz, era él; justo detrás de mí, estaba cruzando de brazos, ya no tenía esa mirada enloquecida ni tampoco parecía que e fuera a hablar de sus locuras

-Si quieres, la cancha es libre

-Pásame la pelota- alzo las manos; pero yo enceste antes de dársela- sigues molesto

-No estoy molesto- conteste, dándole la pelota- de verdad que no- jugamos un buen rato sin dirigirnos la palabra, creó que ya le iba ganando 100 a 1 cuando él decidió dejar de jugar, con la excusa de que ya era hora de comer y que estaba hambriento, ni siquiera él lo creía.

-No fue mi intención asustarte- yo no hablaba tan solo me dedicaba a devorar el pollo que estaba frente a mí, a pesar de estar hambriento lo sentía sin nada de sabor, Kami, como extrañaba las iguanas asadas de mi madre, hasta eso era mejor que la comida del psiquiátrico ¿nos querían enloquecer con eso? - ¿Qué vas a hacer después de comer? ¿Tienes que ir a tu consulta con el doctor Stan?

-No, por Kami, como detesto a ese hombre, tomó dos días de vacaciones o algo así

-Me gustaría enseñarte como jugar al póker ¿quieres?

-Bueno- no tenía nada mejor que hacer de todas formas

Nos sentamos en una mesa al centro de todas, Jack llevó sus cartas, las partió cerca de 20 veces con una maestría que no estoy seguro de poder volver a ver algún día

-El póker es muy sencillo, las cartas constan de 4 mazos, van del 2 la carta menos valiosa hasta el as, la más poderosa en la mayoría de lo casos- comenzaba a dormirme- corazones, espadas, tréboles y diamantes, un total de 52 cartas, y una infinidad de combinaciones. Mucho del juego es probabilidad y por supuesto suerte, en cada juego te doy 5 cartas, el objetivo es apostar quien tiene la combinación más alta de cartas- comenzaba a divagar, mi mente se va a lugares extraños de los que ni siquiera había pensado antes- las combinaciones por ejemplo pueden ser flor, flor imperial- dice algo; pero no estoy muy seguro de que, sin embargo sigo prestando atención- el póquer 4 cartas iguales, por ejemplo que tengas 4 nueves, uno de espadas, el nueve de diamantes, el nueve de tréboles y el 9 de corazones, full que son 3 cartas iguales con 2 iguales, o sea una tercia y un par, corrida, tercia, pares y un par y también esta…jardín

-¿jardín?- solo faltaba que me dijera que también existía una jugada llamada el huerto- ¿Qué es eso?

-Gana quien tiene la carta más grande…ahí perdí con ese contrincante de quien pronto sabrás su identidad, hermano, hay un 1, 302, 540 combinaciones posibles y perdí, tenía un 2 y él un 3, una apuesta es una apuesta

-¿Qué apostaste?- pregunte por tercera vez desde que lo conocía para de nuevo obtener esta respuesta

-Lo más valioso que tengo- y continuo con su explicación, una hora después, ya estábamos jugando, yo no tenía oportunidad. El muy hijo de perra me ganaba a cada oportunidad, no tenía más que hacer que mirar como me ganaba

-yo creo que lo debemos dejar aquí- y me levante dejando las cartas sobre la mesa- ya debo de ir a bañarme

-Esa excusa ni tú te la crees- me dijo mientras me iba, yo tan solo reí a carcajadas, era la primera vez que lo hacia desde que había llegado ahí.

Mi única preocupación hasta ese momento era salir de ahí, con el doctor Stan pensando que yo inventaba la personalidad de mi madre, no sería pronto; pero tampoco iba a mentir sobre eso; mi madre es así y no cambiara nunca, además ¿Quién es él para decir como deben de ser las cosas? ¿Quién era para decidir sobre si otra persona estaba cuerda o no?

-¿Qué tanto piensas, hermano?

-En nada- era ya hora de dormir; pero no tenía sueño a esa hora. Note que Jack miraba sus cartas con melancolía -¿tú en que piensas?- pregunte curioso al ver esa mirada tan llena de nostalgia

-Que perdí con un 2- y me mostró el 2 de diamantes- y él me ganó con un 3 de espadas, es algo increíble, tal vez tanto tiempo de jugar le dejo algo de enseñanza

-pero ¿contra quien juegas?

-Te aseguro que lo sabrás pronto; pero no puedo romper mi promesa hermano, yo no puedo decirte su identidad

-Esta bien- conteste secamente, no estaba dispuesto a rogarle, me acosté en mi cama y sin darme cuenta en que momento el sueño comenzaba a ganarme

-Oye, hermano- y se llevó el dedo índice cerca de su mejilla, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso

-¿Qué?

-…Nada, duerme bien

-¿Solo me despertaste para eso?- pregunte irritado, tan difícil que me era dormir para que este viniera a interrumpir mi tan preciado sueño- cuando duermas te despertare para que veas lo que se siente

-Claro que si, hermano

Tuve un sueño, en él pude ver todas las visiones, por llamarles de alguna forma, había tenido hasta ese momento, veía a la tía Bulma ser arrollada por ese auto deportivo blanco, la veía morir en medio de una balacera que ni siquiera estaba dirigida a ella, le vi morir cuando el sujeto que cambiaba el foco del farol se le caía encima, y después todo fue un espacio en blanco; súbitamente me vi sentando en una silla blanca en medio de un vasto jardín y frente a mí estaba Jack; pero no parecía ser Jack, parecía otro totalmente distinto "hay cosas que no puedes cambiar; pero parece que no quieres entenderlo" incluso su voz era más sombría "¿Cuánto tiempo más te vas a empeñar en ello? No me dejas más opciones que demostrarte por mi mismo lo que te dije una vez" y pregunte que era eso que me había dicho una vez "Que puedes cambiar el escenario; pero nunca el hecho, entiéndelo de una vez por todas" y desperté, abrí los ojos cerciorándome de que en realidad seguía en mi habitación y si, por desgracia así era, mis esperanzas de que todo fuera una pesadilla y pronto me despertaría disminuían con el paso de los días.

Jack dormía profundamente, no pude evitar que por mi mente cruzara el pensamiento vengativo de despertarlo en lo mejor de su sueño. Me levante despacio y camine sigilosamente los escasos 2 metros que había entre ambas camas.

-¡Despierta!- grite a todo pulmón; pero él ni siquiera se movió…tenía el sueño muy pesado, le sacudí del hombro; pero no respondió- Jack- le llame mientras le sacudía más fuerte –Jack- aquello no era normal, repentinamente hice que Jack se volteara hacia mi, su rostro estaba pálido y tenía los labios entreabiertos, asustado ante tal imagen no me di cuenta en que momento toque su cuello, estaba frío, tan frío como el mismo hielo, en ese momento me percate que el débil ki de Jack, propio de un humano común, no se dejaba sentir por mucho que me esforzara en sentirlo -¡Jack!- grite desesperado, negándome a creer que el hombre frente a mi yacía inerte y que nunca más volvería a moverse-Jack- comprendí que si mis sospechas eran ciertas tendría que dar aviso a alguien, quizá no era demasiado tarde

-Doctor Fred- a unos metros de la habitación estaba el joven Doctor Fred, anotando quien sabe que cosas en un cuaderno viejo, me miro de reojo al oírme gritar su nombre tan efusivamente

-¿Qué te sucede, Goten?

-Es Jack, no se mueve, no despierta- no sabía como decir que sospechaba que no despertaría nunca más. Fred corrió de inmediato hasta nuestra habitación tomó de la muñeca a Jack tratando de sentir su pulso, es probable que no lo haya sentido porque levanto de inmediato la bocina del teléfono del cuarto y marco un número muy aprisa

-Enfermera, traiga el carro rojo, el equipo de resucitación- y colgó de inmediato. Comenzó a comprimir el pecho de Jack con fuerza olvidando incluso que yo estaba ahí, la enfermera llego pronto y rápidamente le colocaron varios parches en su pecho, según me dijeron después para monitorizar su corazón, una línea plana apareció de inmediato en el monitor

-Doctor Fred- le llamó la enfermera con trémula voz- no hay nada más que hacer este hombre esta muerto- ¿muerto?

-Si, tiene razón, tenía la esperanza de poder sacarlo; pero…- la regordeta enfermera se acercó de inmediato a tocar la cara y las manos de Jack

-Él murió hace varias horas, esta muy frio -¿Qué él murió?-¿Hora de la muerte doctor?

-Pues… la hora en que lo encontramos, 7:45 am- ¿Hora de la muerte?

-No- dije incrédulo- él no puede estar muerto, yo hablaba con él apenas anoche, no puede estar muerto, ustedes no están haciendo algo

-Goten- me llamó Fred

-¡Ustedes no quieren revivirlo!

-Goten

-¡No puede estar muerto!

-Escúchame, Goten, ¡mírame!- y así lo hice montado de rabia, conteniendo los ímpetus de golpearle la cara- él murió hace horas, no podemos revivirlo, se ha ido…se ha ido…llévelo a mi consultorio- ahí estuve pensando que aquello era sencillamente increíble, me parecía que en cualquier momento Jack iba a entrar por la puerta para decirme "Hermano, vamos a desayunar" o "Hermano, vamos a ver el canal de los animales", era todo tan abrupto, tan irreal; pero la ausencia de su ki me decía que todo aquello era más que real, que Jack había fallecido y nunca le volvería a ver, pensé que lo último que le dije fue "cuando duermas te despertare para que veas lo que se siente" de tantas cosas que pude decir como buenas noches, duerme bien o cualquier cosa agradable, le dije que iba a despertarlo; pero no era del todo mi culpa, como iba a saber que no volvería verlo. Di un fuerte suspiro, entrecruce mis brazos sobre el escritorio y escondí mi rostro entre ellos, al menos, de alguna forma, ya estaba fuera de ahí.

Un ave negra se paró en la ventana y comenzó a trinar, de nuevo pensé en lo irreal del asunto y me di razones para comprender que era real. Tal vez pudimos jugar un último juego de póker, no se, cualquier cosa, pude haber dicho y hecho tantas cosas; pero no hice nada pensando que habría siempre un mañana, fue cuando aprendí una de esas lecciones acerca de la vida que te aprendes mejor cuando pasa sin que te lo esperes y era precisamente eso, que lo único que hay que esperar de la vida es que es inesperada.

El doctor Fred entró al consultorio, me dijo que lo más probable era que hubiese fallecido por un problema del corazón, que él ni siquiera sufrió y que en verdad fue inesperado para todos, nadie pensó que un hombre tan sano como lo era Jack (a excepción de la parte mental) pudiera fallecer tan abruptamente, me ofreció ir a despedirme lo cual acepte sin decir más, me levante de inmediato y camine hasta la habitación.

Le vi acostado en la cama, como si aun siguiera dormido, con los ojos muy bien cerrados y un semblante de paz y quietud, me senté en mi cama sin saber que decir ¿Qué podía decirle yo a un hombre muerto? Vi sus cartas asentadas al lado de la lámpara que aun seguía prendida, las tome y las observe detenidamente

-Creo que ya no podremos seguir jugando; pero las cuidare por ti. Me dijeron que tu hermana tardara en venir por ti, se supone que vive muy lejos de aquí, cuando salga de aquí iré a visitarte, eres el tipo más cuerdo que me encontré aquí- decía frases sueltas, ideas que me iban surgiendo de la nada- se que estarás bien, eras un buen tipo, te mandaran al paraíso de inmediato…Adiós, hermano- di la media vuelta dispuesto a retirarme cuando repentinamente escuche como si alguien inhalara profunda y desesperadamente, seguido por un absceso de tos, voltee de inmediato…no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sentado en la cama, respirando con dificultad estaba Jack ¿estaba soñando? ¿Era otra alucinación? –Jack- me miro de inmediato, lleno de dudas, como si mientras tosiera me preguntara por lo que estaba pasando- voy por el doctor- él no pudo o no quiso creerme, reacio fue hasta la habitación y se quedo tan sorprendido como yo al ver a Jack más vivo que los 2 juntos

-Estaba muerto- dijo como poseso, tratando de asimilar que el hombre que estaba frente a él en realidad estaba ahí

-Le dije que no estaba alucinando

-Jack- le llamó el médico al borde de pensar que todo eso era obra de su imaginación- Jack- y aquel volteó, le vimos de pie frente, sereno mirándonos con todo detalle

-¿Si?- preguntó al vernos tan sorprendidos

-¿En verdad eres tú?- me adelante con una pregunta que tarde o temprano saldría a relucir- nos vio con más extrañeza de la que nosotros le veíamos y asintió de inmediato

-Si, ¿Por qué habría de ser otro?- a pesar de todo, Jack tenía algo diferente que en ese momento me paso desapercibido en su totalidad.


	5. Jack

-Él esta curado, doctor Jones- le dijo el viejo doctor Stan- John Axel Wright esta mentalmente estable

-Ese no es John Axel Wright…ese es otro

-Basta ya Fred, tú eres el psiquiatra no el enfermo…

Tal parecía que yo era el único con dudas acerca de la milagrosa resurrección de Jack

**Capitulo 5- "Jack"**

Desde que Jack volvió todo había cambiado, ya nunca más decía hermano, siempre estaba dentro de su propio mundo, mirando a todos los pacientes del psiquiátrico con una inquietadora quietud, ni siquiera tocaba sus cartas, le llame hermano desde lejos; pero no me respondió, por Kami- ni siquiera veía el canal de los animales, ni siquiera por los pingüinos que tanto idolatraba. Era evidente que ese no era Jack, debía ser la cosa contra lo que él solía jugar, estaba convencido.

Solíamos platicar en la noche antes de dormirnos, ahora solo me daba la espalda cerraba los ojos y fingía dormir, si, lo fingía, porque su ki permanecía igual a cuando estaba despierto y eso es simplemente imposible…y ya llevaba días así, nadie puede soportar tantos días despierto.

Creo que a estas alturas ustedes ya estarán de acuerdo conmigo de que aquel hombre en lo absoluto era Jack, era un suplantador. Me reproche él no haberle creído, nunca se sabe cuando un loco te esta diciendo la verdad, algunas veces las cosas no son como nos dicen que son, había aprendido mi lección; quizá debí creerle por el solo hecho de que yo estaba en su situación; pero ni así quise abrir mi mente.

Ese día estaba sentado frente a un señor de unos 40 años, a los 20 años sufrió un accidente que le impedía retener la memoria por 1 minuto, se quedo estacionado en sus 20 años y día tras día tenían que explicarle el porque se veía como todo un hombre cuando debía lucir como un joven. Me enfrasque en una conversación de 10 minutos en donde nos decíamos exactamente lo mismo; pero en ese momento para mi era divertido ¿Qué más se podía hacer ahí?

-Hola me llamo Ron ¿Y tú?

-Goten, hola Ron

-Hola Goten mucho gusto, eres nuevo aquí ¿no es así?

-Si, algo así- se quedaba unos segundos estático, me miraba extrañado y después reiniciaba su cíclica conversación con su amigable voz

-Hola soy Ron ¿y Tú?- incluso lo halle interesante y hasta relajante, su olvido me hacia olvidar todas esas dudas que tenía sobre "Jack"

-Tenemos que hablar- me llamarón con recia voz, si, era él, el sombrío y extraño Jack, era raro ¿Qué podría querer de mi? Llevaba más de 15 días sin hablarme

-¿De que podemos hablar tú y yo?- pregunte esquivo mientras Ron volvía a presentarse por undécima vez

-Es importante, ven, acompáñame al cuarto- cuando llegamos cerró la puerta con cuidado, se sentó en su cama y yo hice lo propio en la mía, su mirada era recia, tan distinta a la mirada comprensiva y alegre de mi amigo Jack

-Pronto saldré de aquí, mañana para ser preciso

-Bien por tí- le conteste apático porque, ultimadamente, a mi que me importaba que se fuera o no, de hecho en esos momentos era lo mejor, yo odiaba a este nuevo Jack, un hombre sombrío, serio, que miraba a todos y a todo como si nos juzgara, como si conociera algo de nosotros que ni siquiera nosotros mismos sabíamos.

-…Si, el caso es que tú sales pronto- ¿y él como demonios sabía eso?- ya vas a volver a estorbarme

-¿Y cuando te estorbe por primera vez? No recuerdo haberme metido en tu camino nunca

-Lo has hecho Goten, y ya me estas hartando…te lo he dicho, puedes cambiar el escenario cientos de veces; pero no puedes cambiar el hecho

-¿De que demonios estas hablando?- y en ese momento, furioso con él me decidí a decirle todo lo que me había guardado desde su famosa resurrección- no se que eres tú; pero no eres Jack, has venido aquí a tomar su lugar y amenazarme con que deje de meterme contigo cuando jamás lo he hecho, a menos que me dijeras que o quien demonios eres podría entenderlo

-Me has conocido antes, ¿Te has olvidado de mí?, nos vimos una vez cuando eras pequeño

-Es suficiente- me Salí del cuarto, cerré la puerta de un portazo y luego la volví a abrir- y quita esa almohada extra de tu cama ¡es mía!- y volví a cerrar con fuerza, claro tratando de no derribar la puerta…o la pared.

Me fui al salón del televisor para ver el canal de los animales que Jack tanto gustaba de ver, recordando su infantil emoción al ver un pequeño pingüino caminando sobre la nieve, sus lecciones de cartas, también recordé esas últimas pláticas en las que me pedía que estuviera preparad0, que él estaba molesto, muy molesto, quizá se trataba de este nuevo Jack; pero no entendía las razones para que estuviera molesto, ¿Qué razones podría tener?

-¿Tú las sabes?- le pregunte a una gorda que nunca hablaba y como era de esperarse, no me respondió- si, eso pensé, por cierto hola, mi nombre es Goten

-Hola, Goten- ¿Qué paso? ¿No que nunca hablaba?

-Es que nadie me había saludado desde que me mude de mi pueblo a la ciudad y después me trajeron aquí- Kami que cosas puede escuchar uno.

En todo ese día yo no hable a "Jack", pero escuchaba los rumores de las enfermeras de que él pronto saldría de ahí; sin embargo no escuchaba rumor alguno de que yo fuera a abandonar el lugar en poco tiempo, quizá el tipo estaba errado, y yo no era él único con visiones desacertadas del futuro.

Me quede platicando un largo rato con la gorda que nunca hablaba, era probable que ella pronto sería liberada de ese singular hospital, eso esperaba por su bien, aunque según me entere ya llevaba 4 meses ahí y nadie le dirigía la palabra; pero igual ella nunca hablaba…después fui un rato a jugar solitario con las cartas del verdadero Jack, eran casi las 11 de la noche cuando un enorme enfermo, alto, flaco y desgarbado me obligo amablemente a regresar a mi celda…digo habitación.

Afortunadamente "Jack" dormía o eso quería hacerme creer, yo mientras tanto no podía conciliar el sueño, di varias vueltas en la cama hasta que por fin lo conseguí, no supe en que momento; pero me quede profundamente dormido.

Tuve un sueño, en el me vi en un auto, uno de esos anteriores a la creación de las capsulas, un Thunderbird de color negro y asientos de piel, estaba sentado en el lado del pasajero, escuchaba una suave música de jazz, era de noche y únicamente veía el camino de asfalto custodiado por cientos de matorrales y hongos gigantes

-Hola hermano- incrédulo voltee y si…era él, con esa sonrisa amigable, sus ojos llenos de vida, era él no había duda en ello

-Jack- dijo en un susurro, entre la incredulidad y la felicidad de verlo ahí- estas…bien, eres tú

-claro que soy yo, hermano… ¿Qué tal? Eh, es el auto de mi abuelo, el viejo thunder, llego al millón de kilómetros según decía; pero claro solo eran leyendas

-¿Dónde has estado? Hay un sujeto que dice que eres tú; pero se que no es verdad…

-Es contra quien perdí mi apuesta, Goten…te dije aquella vez que aposte lo más valioso que tenía y eso, hermano, era mi vida…no me puedo quejar, vive bien, lo suficiente, ame cada segundo; pero tal vez ya era mi hora, ya no tenía más que hacer

-Entonces, él esta suplantando tu lugar

-Si, no era el plan original; pero tú lo molestaste, según se interfieres con lo que debe de ser, por eso te decía que tengas mucho cuidado, pronto te enfrentaras a él y sabrás quien es realmente

-¿Y si nos ahorramos todo eso y me lo dices de una vez?

-Lo siento, hermano, no puedo hacer eso…ya levante perezoso- y abrí los ojos eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana, "Jack" ya no estaba, tampoco sus cosas, tal parecía que se había marchado ya, no perdió ni un segundo de su tiempo; aunque no puedo culparlo, en su lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo. En la cafetería, mientras desayunaba los hot cakes de plástico y la miel más amarga que quien sabe que escuche el rumor de que "Jack" se había marchado, yo estaba más que feliz, al menos ya no tendría que compartir el cuarto con ese extraño que ocupaba el cuerpo de mi amigo, solo me quedaba la inevitable preocupación de quien iba a ocupar su lugar ¿Qué clase de loco vendría ahora?

Ese día mientras estaba en el auditorio donde una psicóloga nos iba a hablar cada martes de la paz interior llegó una visita inesperada

-¡Goten, hijo!-

-Madre…- ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Había prohibido que ella fuera porque no quería verla sufrir; pero ahí estaba, aunque no parecía estar sufriendo, sin embargo era evidente que trataba de ocultarlo ¿A que madre le gusta ver a su hijo en un psiquiátrico rodeado de locos y clasificado como loco? Para mi sorpresa, mi papá también estaba con ella. Pasamos al salón de visitas, mi padre me preguntó si estaba bien y si había podido ejercitarme un poco, mi madre le reprendió, le dijo que ese era no era el momento para preguntarme semejantes barbaridades, que tan solo se tomara la molestia de ver mi estado general, me veía enfermo, flaco, demacrado, desarreglado, lucía como un…como un…

-¿loco?- pregunto mi papá tratando inocentemente de ayudarla en ese olvido momentáneo de la palabra y mi madre puso el grito en el cielo

-¡Gokú, como te atreves! No es el momento ni el lugar para decir tales cosas de tu hijo, además si esta así es tu culpa creció imitándote, a diferencia de Gohan, él se hizo un rebelde- aquí vamos de nuevo- tú como padre pudiste darle un mejor ejemplo; pero no, preferiste ponerlo a pelear y entrenar todo el tiempo, mi pobre hijo esta así por tu culpa- mi pobre padre no pudo hacer más que agachar la cabeza, quizá se creía todas las tonterías que mi madre le decía- pobre Goten, con un poco más de educación hubiera podido ser como Gohan- en ese instante me percate de que estábamos siendo observados por un singular sujeto, un hombre moreno, alto y gordo con una mancha en forma de cereza en la frente, era el mismo doctor Stan, mirando boquiabierto la escena, aquel quien creyó imposible que mi madre fuera tal como se la describí; sonreí victorioso, me recline sobre mi silla, ya ni siquiera escuchaba la cantaleta de los regaños y comparaciones de mi madre, tan solo miraba los ojos atónitos de Stan que de cuando en cuando se cruzaban con los míos…¿no que no?, hijo de… Stan se cruzó de brazos y miraba atentamente a mi madre, quizá la consideraba como un excelente caso psiquiátrico.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, sabía que esto hacia pedazos su teoría de que yo había inventado la forma de ser de mi madre, después de todo quizá me vería libre pronto.

-No sabía que tu madre fuera así, me parecía increíble creer que mujeres así aun existan, reconozco mi error, te pido una disculpa

-Esta bien…- se lo dije Doctor sabe lo todo

-He estado considerado que tú estas mejorando bastante, actualmente te encuentras mentalmente estable y podríamos manejarte ambulatoriamente

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Que podrías ir a casa, vendrías cada 15 días para ver tus avances, ya no es necesario que estés aquí- ¿Kami, escuche bien?

-En verdad, si…por otro lado, sería bueno que tu madre viniera a una consulta por aquí, deberías sugerírselo

-Si, sería bueno- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Pretende que me mate o algo así? No, yo tengo mucho porque vivir

-Avisa a tu familia que a partir de mañana pueden venir por ti- Si, Kami Sama al fin escucho mis súplicas, de inmediato busque un teléfono y llame a Gohan para darle las buenas nuevas, nunca antes dormí tan pacíficamente y tranquilo como aquella noche, ya nada importaba, ni las visiones, ni los sueños con Jack, ni el otro "Jack", ni ese horrible lugar, yo era libre ¡al fin libre y no volvería jamás! Esa noche no soñé absolutamente nada, desperté lleno de vitalidad, feliz empacaba mis cosas, por la tarde pasarían por mí.

Gohan veía los últimos detalles del papeleo para mi liberación…digo para que me dieran de alta, mientras esperaba me encontré con el doctor Fred Jones, aquel a quien le arruine todo su trabajo con un paranoico

-Así que te vas

-Si- respondí tímidamente, aun me daba tanta vergüenza haber arruinado el tratamiento con aquel tipo

-Tú también te diste cuenta ¿no es así?- ¿De que hablaba? Me quede callado mirándolo extrañamente- Jack no era Jack, ese que se fue no era el mismo que ingresaron, era una persona completamente distinta- no sabía que decir, suponiendo que decía que sí tal vez me clasificaban como loco y me regresaban para adentro otra vez, si decía que no era negar todo lo que yo creía, así que opte por una simple y valida salida

-No se- Jones sonrió, me dio una palmada en el hombro y me deseo mucha suerte

-No quiero volver a verte aquí- y se fue leyendo un expediente. El cambio de Jack, tras su increíble resurrección, no solo fue evidente para mí, también lo fu e para otros entre ellos el propio doctor Jones, quien se suponía un hombre de ciencia, un escéptico que no podía creer en nada que no fuera demostrado por métodos validos; pero lo que vivimos el día de la muerte de Jack simplemente no tenia explicación alguna, la única era creerle su versión de los hechos.

Para la noche yo ya estaba en casa, mi madre preparó un banquete especial por mi "regreso de alguna isla del sur" bonito nombre para el psiquiátrico ¿no? Incluso invito a los Brief, la tía Bulma estaba feliz de que yo estuviera fuera bajo el titulo de "mentalmente estable", Trunks a pesar de estar algo reservado hacia mi, me dijo que estaba contento de que yo estuviera bien y el señor Vegeta no estaba ahí, tiempo después me entere de que no quería verme, era un hombre que no olvidaba fácilmente y aun tenía muchas ganas de romperme la cara por todas las veces que había mandado a su esposa al suelo causándole heridas visibles, no lo culpo, si alguien le hiciera lo mismo a mi esposa, es probable que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo que él.

Después de hartarme de comida hasta más no poder –porque hasta las iguanas asadas eran un manjar de dioses comparadas a la desabrida cosa que llamaban comida ahí- despedí a los Brief y me fui a dormir en mi propia cama, después de tantos meses estaba en la gloria.

-cualquier cosa que necesites- me dijo mi cuñada cargando a una adormilada Pan- solo dinos ¿esta bien?

-Si…esta cansada

-Estuvo jugando con Bra toda la noche…es normal- se dio la media vuelta y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando se volteo y dijo- es bueno tenerte de nuevo, Goten

-Gracias- una vez escuche que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido, pensé que era algo estúpido una de esas frases hechas por los mayores para verse muy sabios o algo parecido; pero ahora comprendo que es en verdad cierto.

-¿Estarás bien, hijo?- mi mamá preocupándose por la seguridad de un saiyajin…por la noche Trunks me invito a tomar un café y accedí gustoso, lo que fuera por volver a ver a la gente yendo y viniendo, escuchando su bullicio y viviendo a prisa con cada minuto de su vida contando, nunca pensé que llegaría a extrañar eso –Goten, contéstame ¿estarás bien?

-Si, mamá- dije con voz monótona, ya me lo había preguntado cerca de 10 veces y las 10 veces le respondí que estaría bien ¿Cuánto más debía decirlo?

Salí volando de ahí, aterrice en un edificio cercano al café y de repente…todo se cubrió de blanco, todo comenzaba una vez más, en mi visión la tía Bulma iba en busca de su pequeña a la escuela y en cuanto se bajaba del auto, tropezaba con una piedra y el auto de otro padre de familia le arrollaba matándola al instante… ¡Kami! ¿Cuando acabaría esto?, mire mi reloj, era la hora en que los niños pequeños solían salir de la escuela, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? No podía dejarla morir, al menos tenía que estar cerca aunque fuera para mover la piedra, si… así ella no caería. Inmediatamente localice su ki y raudo me fui hasta la escuela, toda la calle estaba repleta de autos, niños, padres llamándolos, era un caos al que yo no estaba acostumbrado, entre empujones y pisotones de la aglomeración de padres de familia que ahí estaban busque el auto de la tía Bulma y lo vi llegar, mire la piedra, una minúscula roca que le haría caer en el medio del asfalto caliente, fui corriendo hasta ella y con mi pie la quite del camino; pero en ese momento, la tía Bulma bajo y tropezó con mi pie…y aquel auto que vi que la atropellaba se detuvo varios metros antes. Me miro con severidad, rechazo mi ayuda cuando me ofrecí a levantarla

-¿Qué te sucede muchacho?- fue lo único que me dijo, se alejo de mi sin decir más...que vergonzoso, metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y contrariado me marche de ahí lo más pronto que pude, fue cuando vi a alguien perturbadoramente conocido, me miraba con burla, tenia esa sonrisa malévola en los labios, ese era "Jack", sin perder tiempo me acerque a él

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-¿Tú que crees?

-¿Me estas siguiendo?

-En lo absoluto…vine aquí por Bulma Brief

-¿Tú que tienes que ver con ella?

-Un asunto que tú impides una y otra vez…entiéndelo, Goten no puedes cambiarlo por mucho que así lo desees

-¿De que rayos estas hablando?

-Te conoce hace 10 años, Goten, cuando Majin Boo voló la tierra en pedazos y tu padre escogió salvar a Dende y a Míster Satán, creo que no me recuerdas, porque dormías profundamente…-no entendía nada; pero comenzaba a hacerme una idea

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Aun no tienes la perspicacia para saber quien soy…he existido desde siempre, he cumplido con mi trabajo sin contratiempos de ningún tipo, hay dos cosas en la vida que son inmutables el día en el que naces y el día en el que mueres…yo velo por el segundo- ya me había hecho una idea- ¿ya sabes quien soy?- creo que hasta ustedes ya tienen la idea

-¿Eres la muerte?


	6. Te reto

-¿Eres la muerte?

-Si, lo soy- Kami ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

**Capitulo 6- Te reto **

-Si, Goten, yo fui quien te llevo aquella vez que tu padre decidió salvar a Dende y a míster Satán, y a ti te dejo morir en el medio de la sed de destrucción de Boo

-Calla- inste desesperado- solo dices mentiras- es difícil de creer que…

-Tu padre te abandono, Goten, yo estuve ahí, yo lo vi todo, fui yo quien te llevo ante la presencia de…

-Basta ya- grite para callarlo de una buena vez, muerte o no, no pensaba seguir soportando sus tonterías, suficiente tenía con mis conflictos internos como para que este viniera y me dijera todo sobre mi muerte y la forma en que mi padre permitió que Boo destruyera a la tierra y Picoro, Trunks y yo con ella- Dime que es lo que quieres con Bulma Brief, dime cual es la razón para que me hagas ver estas visiones que me han arruinado la vida- sentía todo el derecho de exigir lo que me diera la gana, después de todo, este sujeto había derrumbado lo poco que tenía en la vida

-¿Por qué crees que yo te haría ver visiones de cómo arruinar mis asuntos? Muchacho no seas estúpido- me reprendió el hijo de…

-¿Entonces que significa todo esto que veo? Las visiones fallidas, que…

-Para eso si tengo una explicación- y comenzó a caminar con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, dando pasos ligeros y largos; casi había copiado con exactitud el estilo de caminar de Jack…si, casi. Yo le seguía con una obvia desconfianza, le miraba cada cuanto podía sin tratar de ocultarlo, no creo que nadie estando justo al lado de la muerte se sintiera en confianza- recuerdas cuando viste el momento exacto en el que Bulma Brief era arrollado por un auto blanco

-Si- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?



-Tú lo evitaste, y en ese momento alargaste su tiempo vital

-¿que has dicho?

-Ya te dije que el destino de cada persona tiene 2 hechos inmutables, el día en que naces y el día en que mueres; cuando por alguna razón, alguien retrasa el día en que muere, entonces todo el escenario cambia- ¿Qué dijo que?- pongamos de ejemplo, tú naciste en el 768- ¿sabía hasta mi fecha de nacimiento?- no he revisado tu fecha de muerte; pero supongamos que sea un 2 de julio del 848, mientras caminas en el parque y cruzando la calle te atropella un camión- que muerte tan patética- pero por un cambio brusco del destino que se deba a cualquier cosa, alguien se entera que si tú cruzas esa calle, el camión te atropellara y tú morirás; esa persona decide que tiene que salvarte y con solo tomar esa decisión te ha salvado

-¿Qué quieres decir?- sentía que me hablaba en otro idioma

-El solo hecho de que piense que tiene que salvarte y el que se encamine a hacerlo, hace que el destino cambie el escenario. Siguiendo con el ejemplo, si esa persona vio que eres arrollado por el camión, ira corriendo hasta llegar hasta ti y apartarte de tu muerte; pero cuando llegue se dará cuenta que el camión dobló en otra esquina- justo como a mi me pasaba- y tú estas a salvo

-¿Solo porque lo pensó?

-Así es, no esta permitido que el humano intervenga en fechas tan importantes como el día en que naces y el día en que mueres; pero cuando sucede, el destino se las arregla para que las cosas no sucedan tal como el humano las visualizo, por lo general se corre la fecha de muerte, que es lo que sucede contigo y Bulma Brief

-Estas diciendo que- solo quería cerciorarme de que entendí bien- que el destino solo rige la fecha en que nacemos y la fecha en que morimos; por eso no permite que la humanidad se entrometa y cuando ve que esto va a suceder, hace todo para cambiar lo que el humano vio y planea una nueva forma para que las cosas acontezcan según se ha designado



-En efecto, Goten, has entendido muy bien…Ahora, Bulma Brief ha estado en mi lista desde hace meses, debió morir atropellada por eso deportivo blanco, como interviniste se retraso; debió morir por un bala atravesando su corazón; pero interviniste, debió morir cuando ese hombre del psiquiátrico le cayera encima; pero interviniste, debió morir hoy al tropezar y caer sobre esa piedra que le rompería la base del cráneo en dos; pero interviniste…no me tienes muy contento, Goten; es lo que quiero que entiendas…no importa cuanto más lo retrases, Bulma Brief esta en mi lista y ella debe de morir- al final de todo solo una cosa era clara para mí

-Yo no voy a dejarla morir, así tenga que dedicar mi vida a evitar su muerte

-Tarde o temprano, Goten, te cansaras de tu "heroico sacrificio" por Bulma Brief y la dejaras ir a donde le corresponde, ahorra todo eso y deja que el destino siga su curso. 

-¡No!- respondí de inmediato, no había nada más en que pensar- no, por supuesto que no, ella tiene dos hijos, un esposo…ella tiene mucho por vivir y tú no puedes venir un día a arrebatarla de su familia y viceversa solo porque ella esta en tu lista

-Así esta estipulado, esas son las reglas-dijo estoico, deteniéndose a mirarme como lo hacia mi madre cuando había hecho algo, a su parecer, malo o estúpido- y tú no puedes impedirlo

- He dicho que no voy a permitírtelo, prefiero morir en su lugar- en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa tonta que pronto se transformo en una risotada

-Tú eres joven- contestó recuperando la compostura, a penas comienzas a vivir, aun no has desarrollado tu vida

-Por eso mismo- replique disgustado- porque no tengo nada, ella merece vivir 100 años más si es necesario porque lo tiene todo

-No se si tu pensamiento es noble o idiota- yo si sabía perfectamente que era él era un imbécil- supongo que es inútil hacerte desistir- retomó su rumbo caminando por la acera- nos veremos de nuevo entonces, cuando quieras volver a salvar a Bulma Brief.



Creo que pasaban más de las 3 de la mañana, yo no podía dormir, escuchaba el segundero del reloj avanzar a paso lento, el sonido de los grillos, el revolotear de las aves nocturnas "Tarde o temprano, Goten, te cansaras de tu "heroico sacrificio" por Bulma Brief y la dejaras ir a donde le corresponde" sus palabras revoloteaban por mi mente sin cesar, todas ellas "yo fui quien te llevo aquella vez que tu padre decidió salvar a Dende y a míster Satán, y a ti te dejo morir en el medio de la sed de destrucción de Boo" aquellas encendían en mí una rabia dormida, una que jamás fui capaz de expresar, no me sentía con derecho a hacerlo; pero él, mi padre…si se sintió con el suficiente derecho como para abandonarnos…no, para abandonar a su hijo pequeño a quien conoció años después de que naciera, ese era mi padre.

Me senté en la cama, apoye mis codos sobre las rodillas y mire a la ventana ¿Qué podía hacer yo para evitar que Bulma Brief muriera antes de lo que yo consideraba fuera de tiempo? En una cosa la muerte tenía razón, yo no podía estar eternamente salvándola ¿Qué tal si antes de salvarla me sucedía algo y no podía llegar a tiempo? ¿Qué tal si yo moría antes de tiempo? mi cabeza se lleno de dudas y de inseguridad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pensé en cosas triviales; tan solo analizaba fríamente la solución para aquel problema, desafortunadamente

-No encuentro ninguna- me tendí en la cama y por fin logre dormir.

Eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana, pronto mi madre entraría a mi habitación para decirme holgazán y que debería prepararme para la escuela, ah si, había olvidado que no volvía a la escuela si no hasta el próximo semestre. Me refugie en mis sabanas, tan solo deseaba seguir durmiendo hasta que todo estuviera mejor. No pasaban las 7:10 am cuando mi celular empezó a repiquetear

-¿Quién molesta a esta hora?- me pregunte a punto de estrellar el móvil contra la pared-¿Qué sucede Trunks

-Supe lo de mi madre

-¿Qué tiene tu madre?



-No te hagas el tonto Goten, te invite al café para hablar como amigos y faltaste para perseguir a mi madre…me decepcionas

-No, Trunks, tú no lo entiendes- y a esas alturas yo tampoco lo entendía

-Solo hable para avisarte que se levanto una orden de restricción en tu contra

-¿una que?- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

-No puedes acércate a mi madre a menos de 100 metros de ella, si lo haces, yo mismo me encargare de ti…y si no soy yo, entonces será mi padre- que genial ¿no? Ya tenía lista la artillería pesada contra mí

-Es que yo tuve otra vi…

-Ya es suficiente, Goten- y me colgó, por un rato observe el móvil… ¿Quién hubiera creído que el tratar de hacer algo bueno fuera tan mal visto? Quizá otro en mi lugar ya le hubiese dejado morir; pero yo…yo no podía, si en mis manos estaba el evitarlo, yo era capaz de acabar con la propia muerte. 

-Hijo, acompáñame a entrenar- desayunábamos, mi madre discutía con Videl sobre las mejores formas de criar a un hijo, que a su edad la pequeña Pan ya debería de dominar mínimo dos idiomas y comenzar con principios de algebra, tal y como lo hizo Gohan, me daba pena, solo esperaba que dentro de unos años mi madre olvidara aquella compulsión por hacer que todos fuéramos Gohan

-Si, papá- me hizo dar varias vueltas a la tierra y un combate cuerpo contra cuerpo donde él salió ganando 

-¿Qué pasa, Goten? Te siento ausente, no te estas enfocando- no podía hacerlo, juro que lo intente pero solo pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras de la muerte "yo fui quien te llevo aquella vez que tu padre decidió salvar a Dende y a míster Satán, y a ti te dejo morir en el medio de la sed de destrucción de Boo"- hijo ¿pasa algo? "Tu padre te abandono, Goten"



-No…-¿para que estaba mintiendo?- bueno si, si pasa algo- mi padre ladeo la cabeza, me miro extrañado, nunca en la vida le había dicho que algo me molestaba y lo consultara con él

-¿Qué sucede?

-Papá- le iba a hacer frente, estaba decidido a hacerlo- ¿Recuerdas la batalla contra Boo?

-Si, que hay con ella

-Sabes de que me entere…una cosa bastante interesante, supe que tú salvaste a Dende y a Míster Satán cuando Boo destruyó la tierra; no solo eso- mi padre tenía los ojos bien abiertos, quizá descubrí un secreto que se suponía que nadie debía de saber- tú nos dejaste a Gohan, Trunks, Picoro y a mí a merced de Boo, no desintegramos junto con la tierra para que tu pudieras salvar a los otros dos

-…Hijo, escucha

-¿Escuchar, que? que solo te importan personas ajenas a ti, que tu familia nunca te ha interesado…no, por lo menos yo, dejaste a tus hijos morir papá, eso fue lo que hiciste.

-¡Goten!- creo que era la primera vez que le escuchaba alzar la voz- aquella vez Boo los había absorbido, Vegeta y yo entramos dentro de su cuerpo y cuando desprendimos al Majin Boo dentro de Boo, comenzó a transformarse de nuevo en ese Boo pequeño que era muy peligroso, cuando salimos los dejamos en un lugar seguro; pero aquel Boo de inmediato formó una esfera de energía y la lanzó para destruir la tierra, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para detenerlo, yo iba a ir a salvarlos; pero vi escondidos entre las rocas a Dende y a Míster Satán, no podía dejarlo morir…desafortunadamente, calcule mal mi tiempo y no podía hacer la teletransportación para rescatarlos, el supremo Kaio-sama apareció y nos llevó al planeta sagrado- dio un largo suspiro y se sentó en una roca- se que debí de irles a salvar primero; pero, no podía dejarlos ahí, a Dende y a Satán, ¿puedes entenderme?



-Solo entiendo que preferiste a ellos que a tus hijos y a tus amigos… ¿Qué clase de padre eres?- Me di la media vuelta, asimilando todo lo que le dije a mi padre, cosas que tenía muy dentro del alma y que nunca pensé en decirle; pero aquella vez, con las palabras de la muerte rondando mi cabeza, mi voluntad fue vencida por el deseo de enfrentarlo, no quería saber nada de él

-Goten- me llamó con una voz seria que era muy rara en él, me voltee para preguntarle

-¿Qué quieres?

-Se que no se sido el padre modelo, se que no vi a tu hermano convertirse en un hombre y a ti no te vi nacer, se que he sido egoísta y que ni tu ni Gohan se merecían eso. Yo los amo, porque son mis hijos, porque me siento muy orgulloso de ustedes y de todo lo que han logrado, se que nunca supe ser padre y les falle con mis ausencias; pero eso no quita el hecho de que son parte de mi y que haría todo, cualquier cosa por ustedes. Aquella vez con Boo, mis cálculos fallaron; pero me dolió más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, saber la posibilidad de que los había perdido- era sincero, mi padre estaba abriendo su corazón. No podía discutir más…así era mi padre y nunca lo iba a cambiar.

-Esta bien, papá…entiendo que tú…que tú no puedes ser igual a los demás, por algo has salvado a la tierra tantas veces, es solo que…

-No supe ser tu papá

-Pero lo intentas, siempre estas ahí para apoyarme- di un largo suspiro, recordé a la muerte una vez más, la tenía presente en todo momento, con sus palabras recias diciendo que no interfiriera, que Bulma Brief estaba en su lista y eso nadie lo podía cambiar

-¿Qué sucede, Goten? Tal vez te pueda ayudar- si, fue uno de esos momentos paternales y lo aproveche. Quién más que una persona que ya había muerto dos veces podría entenderme. Le conté todo, las visiones de la muerte de Bulma Brief, Jack en el psiquiátrico, como se hizo mi amigo y como un buen día murió y luego resucitó; pero como era otro diferente, 

que ese me había revelado su identidad apenas el día anterior, la muerte, ni más ni menos que la muerte, que me dijo que jamás dejaría a Bulma Brief, que era la siguiente en su lista y que tenía que cumplir su deber; pero yo no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que ella muriera, me sentía en la obligación de impedirlo

-Te entiendo, Goten- estábamos sentados bajo un frondoso árbol que nos protegía del fuerte sol de la tarde- creo que lo mejor, sería que fueras a ver a Dende, después de todo él es Kami Sama, debe de saber algo- tenía razón, mi padre tenía razón ¿Cómo rayos no se me ocurrió antes?

-Si, eso hare, iré por Dende- él tenía que saber algo, era su obligación

-Vaya…no se que decirte, Goten, es la primera vez que tenemos una situación como esta- Debieron de elegir un dios un poco más competente a mi parecer

-Pero Dende, algo tienes que saber, cualquier cosa, la muerte tiene en su lista a Bulma y mis visiones, yo no lo entiendo es…es…no se lo que es- comenzaba a pensar que toda la vida me la pasaría tratando de Salvar a la tía Bulma hasta que ella fuera una anciana y llegara a odiarme por ello o yo muriera antes…lo que pasara primero- al menos puedes decirme porque tengo las visiones- estaba esperanzado de que al menos me pudiera responder esa duda 

-…No lo se en realidad- en serio ¿no había otro nameikano un poco más competente para el puesto? Si, ya me estaba frustrando

-Kami…ayúdame ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Hare todo lo que este a mi alcance, Goten

-Cállate, Dende, no me dejas pensar

-Lo siento- Dios… ¿le grite a un Dios? Si que estaba nervioso



-Esto ha pasado antes, hace 350 años, un hombre reto a la muerte a un juego de cartas, a cambio le pidió la vida eterna

-Señor Picoro- mi hermano me había contado que él se fusionó con el antiguo Kami sama, entonces tenía sus conocimientos anteriores, al fin podía ver una luz al otro lado del rio 

-La muerte se caracteriza por que le gusta ese tipo de juegos de mesa, y cuando observa a alguien que es buen jugador le reta o hace una apuesta. Así que hace 350 años un joven quizá de tu edad, fue retado por la muerte a un juego de cartas, la muerte ganaba todo el tiempo, hasta que un día el joven decidió ir por todo, hizo una apuesta, si él perdía se llevaba su vida, si él ganaba le daba la vida eterna, la muerte, pensando que seria algo muy sencillo, aceptó y sin embargo perdió. 

-¿Entonces ese joven logro vencerle?- una esperanza

-Si, ahora es un hombre mayor, evidentemente; pero vive, es la prueba fehaciente de que la muerte no es invencible en sus famosos juegos.

-Claro, eso…puedo retarla con artes marciales, no creo que sea tan bueno para eso, ganare en menos de un segundo

-No, Goten, no es tan simple- siempre tenía que salir algo a arruinarlo todo- la muerte aceptara tu reto si así lo desea, si no, no importa cuanto le supliques no te hará caso y segundo, ella escoge el juego y siempre es un juego de mesa

-¿Un juego de mesa? Pero a mi no me gustan los juegos de mesa, de hecho no se jugar ninguno.

-Es la única forma en que puedes convérsele para que juegue contra ti

Esa noche y varias noches no concilie el sueño pensando en cada juego de mesa posible para retarla, en ninguno era demasiado bueno, ni siquiera lo era con un simple rompecabezas ¿Cómo demonios iba a ganar?



Semanas pasaron, las visiones ya no me atormentaban y según sabía, Bulma Brief estaba bien; Kami me salvara de que estuviera cerca de ella, no solo era la famosa orden de restricción de 100 metros de ella, si no también la furia de Trunks y la que me atemorizaba más que ninguna otra, la furia de Vegeta.

Maldecía a la muerte, a las visiones y estaba molesto con el mundo, ni el mismo Picoro me dio razón del porque yo era quien tenía esas visiones fatídicas que terminaban en otra realidad. 

Comencé a retomar mi vida normal, al mes de volver del psiquiátrico, regrese a la escuela, todos pensaron que me fui de viaje, que repentinamente nació en mi una pasión inexplicable por escalar montañas, y practicar el buceo en el sur, seguramente ideas de mi madre; pero no tenía el valor de decir la verdad, no es fácil ser tildado del loco de la escuela o de cualquier otra parte.

Poco a poco mi vida se hizo de lo más normal, retome las pláticas de beisbol con mis amigos, jugué futbol en el equipo de la escuela, y, una vez más, trate de salir con la chica con más abuelas en el mundo, quien aun tenía una abuela para cada ocasión.

Mientras comía el almuerzo que mi madre preparó tuve una visión, en esta Bulma Brief apretaba el botón de un elevador, las puertas se abrían; pero al estar descompuesto y en mantenimiento, la tía Bulma caía al vacio…vaya forma de morir. Abandone la comida y a toda velocidad me fui volando a la corporación cápsula, poco me importaba la orden de restricción, no me interesaba en lo absoluto la cárcel o si me volvía a encontrar con el gordo aquel que siempre tenía calor y poco a poco se iba quitando la ropa, solo quería salvar a la tía Bulma.

Al llegar a la entrada descendí mi ki, me imaginaba que Trunks ya estaría al pendiente de mi y pronto saldría a sacarme a patadas de ahí; pero no importaba, yo tenía que evitar la muerte de la tía Bulma a toda costa; y entonces, justo cuando iba a entrar sentí su fría presencia, era él

-Aquí estas otra vez, fastidiando como siempre



-Me importa poco lo que pienses, tú no te la vas a llevar

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Goten, así esta escrito y así será, te guste o no- y entonces en un acto valiente o quizá sumamente estúpido dije

-…Te reto- se volteo extrañado a mirarme, como si aquello le causara una gran impresión

-¿Me retas a que?

-A un juego, hagamos una apuesta

-Tu no sabes jugar-me esgrimo- no tienes noción de cómo son juegos como el ajedrez, las damas o el póker

-¿Qué tal artes marciales?- ¿me pueden culpar por querer intentarlo?

-Jamás, yo no se de artes marciales, el único deporte que practico es el golf… solo déjame hacer mi trabajo

-No- entre en pánico, si no lo detenía de una vez aquello se iba a volver un cuento de nunca acabar- escucha, hagamos una apuesta…si yo pierdo te llevas a Bulma y a mi si quieres, no pondré objeción alguna, si gano, dejaras que Bulma Brief tenga la suficiente vida para ver a sus nietos o incluso a sus bisnietos- me miro con interés se acercó a mi y sonrió cínicamente 

-Bien- contestó con indiferencia- si esa es la única manera para que me dejes en paz, acepto…será póker, en una semana

-¿póker?- se dio la media vuelta y desapareció dejándome con la boca entre abierta… póker…a penas y recordaba las lecciones de Jack, como demonios iba a enfrentar a aquel que derrotó a un verdadero campeón en la materia.

Me felicite a mi mismo, solo yo podía ser tan listo como para poner en una apuesta la vida de la tía Bulma y la mía… ¿y quien sería el maestro capaz de enseñarme en una semana? Quería darme de topes contra una pared. 


	7. El bisabuelo perdido

-No, no se jugar muy bien al póker; pero si quieres te puedo enseñar unas lecciones de beisbol profesional- Yamcha, eliminado de mi lista

**Capitulo 7- El bisabuelo perdido **

-Te lo agradezco- le replique apenado- pero el beisbol no me serviría mucho en estos momentos

-Siento mucho no poder ayudarte, Goten, los juegos de azar nunca han sido mi fuerte- fui a visitar a Yamcha…fue una de esas visitas que nadie se espera, en uno de esos momentos en que no quieres ver a nadie

-Discúlpame a mí…por haberlos interrumpido, espero que tu novia me disculpe, en verdad no sentí su ki, lo siento mucho- Que un rayo me desaparezca…

-Lo entenderá- yo en su lugar me hubiera sacado dándome de escobazos en la cabeza- ¿Por qué no hablas con el maestro Roshi? O mejor con Krillin

-Pues he ido a hablar con ellos; pero ninguno me ha ayudado como necesito, hable hasta con 18; pero no es tan buena…

-¿Y de donde te ha nacido la curiosidad por el póker? Con las apuestas puedes perder mucho dinero y además si eso es lo que quieres estoy seguro que en el torneo de artes marciales ganarías bastante

-…No es por el dinero

-¿Entonces?- No se puede explicar algo así, él no lo entendería, nadie sobre este mundo lo entendería, el único que tenía una idea muy buena de lo que me pasaba y por consiguiente la razón de mi extraño comportamiento era Jack, el verdadero Jack

-…Es que…

-Yamcha, ¿te falta mucho?- creo que fue evidente la pena que sentí por mi mismo al escuchar la voz de la pareja de Yamcha

-No te avergüences amigo, no sabías y no puse seguro en la puerta principal…se le olvidara te lo aseguro- no, Kami por favor- Yo se como hacer que olvide, al menos por un rato- ¡Kami, demasiada información!

-Creo que ya me voy…Adiós, Gracias- hay que saber cuando se es inoportuno…más de lo que fui. Me tomó varios minutos caminando en dirección a ninguna parte para suprimir ese recuerdo de mi mente de cuando entre y solo escuchaba sonidos extraños provenientes de la habitación de Yamcha, así que abrí y lo que me encontré…ya lo olvide, Dende, gracias por ayudarme a olvidar- ¿Y ahora que hare?- deprimido sin saber a donde ir o, más importante con quien ir, regrese a casa.

Videl estaba en casa, fue a preguntarle a mi madre sobre una receta de iguanas ¿Quién iba a creer que ella se interesaría en comidas de ese estilo? Aunque, después de todo, era una de las comidas favoritas de Gohan.

-Goten- se acerco a mí y habló en susurros- ¿Has encontrado a alguien que te enseñe a jugar póker?- negué con la cabeza; ella dio un suspiro de decepción. En un momento de desesperación fui con ella para ver si sabía algo que pudiera enseñarme; pero yo le gane siendo apenas un novato, lo suyo no eran los juegos de cartas –ya no se que hacer, he intentado con toda la gente que conozco y simplemente no hay nadie lo suficientemente bueno para ayudarme

-Lo siento, Goten- posó una mano en mi hombro, como si quisiera darme apoyo o al menos eso sentí que me transmitió, lo necesitaba tanto, ella y mi padre, eran las únicas personas que me creían del todo.

-Iré a dormir

-¿No vas a cenar?- me imaginó que el que un saiyajin dijera que primero estaba el sueño que la comida se salía de lo común; pero en ese momento una de las pocas cosas que me importaban era la comida-Tu madre preguntara

-Invéntale algo, cualquier cosa, siempre que no me traiga problemas

-¿Has intentado por el internet?

-Si; pero no es lo que espero, voy a jugar contra un profesional que ha existido desde siempre, yo llevo 17 años de vida y a penas hace unos meses que me entere de lo muy básico sobre el póker…y aun así me atreví retarlo a apostando la vida de Bulma y la mía, soy un idiota

-No, no lo eres, solo eres un hombre bueno- en ese momento bueno e idiota me parecían lo mismo sin ninguna diferencia evidente

-Buenas noches- y arrastre mis pies hacia mi cuarto, escuché que mi cuñada dijo algo; pero no le entendí, en lo único que pensaba es que serían mis últimos días de vida…y los de Bulma Brief también.

Me vi sentado a la mesa, un puñado de cartas estaba frente a mi, revueltas sobre la mesa, entre corazones, espadas, diamantes y tréboles, no les veía orden, ni razón, ni nada, solo cartas desordenadas sobre una mesa. Tocaron al timbre; pero yo no siquiera me inmute por eso, mi madre fue a ver; murmuraron intercambiaron palabras y madre cerró la puerta, a toda prisa se acercó a preguntarme "¿Conoces a un tal John Axel Wright?" Jack…" ¡Si!" exclame como loco y me levante de inmediato, era tanta mi alegría que incluso la silla donde estaba sentado cayó sin hacer ruido.

-Le dije; pero no me creyó

-Jack- mis ojos casi se me llenaban de lagrimas, él era mi modelo del maestro que necesitaba para aprender el póker. Tenía la silla entre sus manos, la puso de nuevo en su lugar y se sentó frente a la mesa mirando con consternación las cartas

-Mira el desorden que tienes aquí, espero que no tengas así mis cartas

-No, las tengo bien guardadas, no te preocupes por ellas- tomó todas las cartas regadas por la mesa

-En realidad, tú me preocupas mucho, te veo muy estresado últimamente

.Me imagino que ya sabes porque- replique- y siendo así no imagino porque no te imaginas

-Dejémonos de imaginaciones- esgrimo mientras ponía las cartas en orden- se que no has encontrado un maestro con la suficiente habilidad en este arte

-¿Cuál arte?

-El póker, no te hagas el tonto- me regañó, ¿Y yo que iba a saber que algunos lo consideraban un arte? Hasta antes de estos sucesos, tenía entendido que era un juego propio de bares de mala muerte…mmm…mala muerte, creo que le venía como un anillo al dedo- deja de divagar

-Perdón…si, aun no tengo maestro; pero espero que estés aquí para solucionarme ese problema. Le insistí a Dende; pero me dijo que no podía mandarme al mundo de los muertos a menos que estuviera muerto…así que tuve eliminarte como opción; pero ya que estas aquí- mis esperanzas estaban más alimentadas que nunca, si el hombre que le gano a la muerte infinidad de veces me enseñaba a jugar póker tendría un amplia posibilidad

-No puedo enseñarte- mis esperanzas cayeron al suelo totalmente destruidas; a pesar de estar soñando sentía mi sudor frio recorrer mi frente y mi piel palidecer

-No lo dirás en serio

-No he dicho nada más en serio en toda mi vida…muerte…como sea

-…Pe…pero- ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Estaba muerto, me ponía a buscar cajas para mi funeral, un traje nuevo negro de camisa blanca y corbata…odiaba las corbatas ¿Tendría que hacer un testamento? No, Kami…no, yo no quería morir, era demasiado joven para eso, entre en desesperación, me puse nervioso, mi cuerpo se estremeció, balbucea palabras incoherentes, eso era todo, estaba acabado, Bulma Brief estaba acabada.

-Yo no puedo ayudarte, Goten, estoy muerto; pero existe aquel que me enseño a jugar ¿Te acuerdas que te comente en el hospital?

-El psiquiátrico

-El hospital- ¿Qué mas daba? No importaba como le llamara, el lugar seguía siendo una casa de locos

-Bueno, el hospital…me comentaste muchas cosas en el hospital, debes de estar bromeando si quieres que me acuerde de todas- dio un largo suspiro, como el de un maestro que trata por todos los medios de hacer entrar en razón a su alumno

-Pues te dije que mi bisabuelo me enseño a jugar ¿Ahora lo recuerdas?- pues la verdad lo olvide por completo

-Si, claro que me acuerdo- entrecerró los ojos y me miro fijamente ¿Sabía que le estaba mintiendo? –espera… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto de tu bisabuelo? Me alegro que el te haya enseñado a jugar; pero a estas altura no creo que me sea de mucha ayuda

-Se que tu amigo Piccoro te dijo hace poco que hubo un joven que le pidió a la muerte la vida eterna si le ganaba…y así fue

-si ¿y que tiene que ver?- no me di cuenta en esos precisos momentos, hasta que finalmente, con un tono amable, mientras me daba un par de cartas, un rey y un jack de espadas, me hizo una gran revelación que ni siquiera se me paso por la mente

-Ese joven es mi bisabuelo, él es quien pidió la vida eterna, y la tiene nunca morirá a menos que sea asesinado; pero nunca ha pasado- veía de nuevo una luz, tan grande que sentía que cualquiera podía verla, no era una falsa esperanza, era prácticamente la solución

-¿Tu bisabuelo?-salte de mi silla de nuevo, tan feliz como nunca lo había estado en la vida-¡tu abuelo!

-Dile que vas de mi parte, muéstrale esto- me dio el jack de de espadas- él sabe lo que significa

-¿Y que significa?- pregunte curioso; él solo sonrió, dejo el resto de las cartas completamente arregladas en un solo mazo

-Mucha suerte, amigo-

Abrí los ojos, eran las 5 de la mañana y algunos minutos más. Lo primero que note fue que en mi mano derecha, tenía agarrada con fuerza la carta del Jack de espadas; algo raro, no había sacado las cartas de póker en ningún momento desde mi regreso, ni siquiera para practicar. Lo comprendí de inmediato, este era la seña de Jack para que su bisabuelo me aceptara como su alumno, sin perder tiempo guarde tan preciada carta en mi billetera. Me senté frente a mi computadora y la encendí de inmediato, en mi cabeza ponía en orden todo lo que Jack me dijo aquel día que me hablo de su pueblo y como aprendió a jugar póker, me había dicho que su pueblo estaba al oeste, que lo fundaron unos monjes y que los hombres tenían la costumbre decirse entre todos "hermano"…pero nunca dijo el nombre, ni a mí se me ocurrió preguntarle ¿Cómo iba a saber que me sería tan útil en estos momentos? Puse mis ideas en orden, abrí el buscador de internet

-Pueblo, Oeste- tecleaba las palabras según se me iban ocurriendo- monjes hermano- resultados, 1400 resultados… ¿Cómo demonios habían 1400 resultados? Estaba al borde de un colapso de histeria- pueblo, oeste, orden de monjes, hermano- 1400 resultados ¡1400! No podía revisarlos todos estaba a 2 días de enfrentarme con la muerte- respira profundo, tranquilo- recordé las clases anti-stress que nos dio nuestra maestra que aquel día y por dos meses más estuvo en su "onda de amor y paz" como ella misma lo llamó; para luego pasarse al cyberpunk progresivo- respira, piensa…usa las neuronas para algo útil…respira porque no sabes si lo volverás a hacer en dos días- me quede callado un buen rato…luego, repentinamente recordé algo "en mi pueblo nunca perdí una partida…un día con 5 zenin en la bolsa camine a ciudad del oeste y entre a un casino, aposte todo lo que tenía y después de eso, nunca perdí" y así hizo su inmensa fortuna, luego entonces tal leyenda debería de estar registrada en alguna parte de internet, puse de nuevo las neuronas en funcionamiento ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Él me dijo su nombre en el sueño- bueno mi madre lo dijo; pero era lo de menos, el nombre lo había dicho era cuestión de recordar "¿Conoces a un tal John Axel Wright?"…¡Eso era! John Axel Wright, escribí su nombre tan rápido que casi destruía el teclado, le agregue las palabras póker y oeste los resultados eran miles; pero para mi alegría todos hablaban del mismo sujeto, la leyenda "viva" del póker, aunque para mí el titulo sonaría mejor como la leyenda "usurpada" del póker, Jack llevaba meses muerto.

Descubrí que venía de un pueblo llamado Georgía Town, fundado por monjes, que provenía de una familia que si bien no era pobre, tampoco vivían en la abundancia, también me entere de que era el hogar de bola de hilos más grande del mundo- esto me serviría si la apuesta tratara de saber cosas inútiles- pero no lo era, busque lo segundo que realmente me importaba y que nunca se había mencionado, el nombre del bisabuelo de Jack, sin embargo no estaba, en ninguna página se mencionaba los nombres de los familiares de Jack, solo tenía una opción

-Tengo que ir a Georgía town de inmediato- y la iba a tomar, era cuestión de vida o muerte literalmente.

Por la mañana, después del desayuno y el baño me fui volando a Georgía Town, me aprendí las coordenadas de memoria, imprimí un mapa de internet, tarde tan solo 10 minutos volando a toda velocidad.

Llegue a un pueblo pequeño en medio de los bosques, a pesar de ello estaba lleno de vida, la gente caminaba alegremente por las calles, los niños jugaban con tranquilidad en los parques, las casas estaban pintadas de colores vivos, todos parecían felices de estar ahí.

Todos resultaron ser muy amables y, tal como Jack me había contado, los hombres se decían hermano. Pregunte por el bisabuelo que tanto me interesaba encontrar y los primeros dos no me dieron razón de él, pero me invitaron al museo al aire libre donde se exhibía la bola de hilo más gran del mundo.

-Gracias tal vez vaya en un rato- ¿Qué tenía esa bola de especial? Solo era hilo enredado sobre otro hilo y más hilo.

No me di por vencido, seguí preguntando sin que nadie me diera razón del bisabuelo perdido, hasta que por fin un anciano de barba rala dijo la respuesta que quería escuchar

-Ha de estar buscando a Axel, forastero

-¿Axel?

-Axel, es el nombre del bisabuelo de John, por eso le pusieron Axel como segundo nombre, en honor a su bisabuelo, en realidad su nombre era John Axel Segundo; pero él se quito su tercer nombre porque no le agradaba, yo creo que es un buen nombre- yo también me lo hubiera quitado

-¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-Siga por esta misma calle hasta el final del pueblo, ahí esta la casa de los Wright, es una casa grande de rejas blancas, ahí vive Axel

-Gracias- no se si me contestó, salí volando raudo hacia la casa al final de la calle, la casa Wright como le llamaban los lugareños.

Abrí las rejas, camine por el pequeño camino de cemento que iba desde ellas hasta la puerta de la casa. Toque la puerta 3 veces, un pequeño niño me abrió

-¿Quién eres?- creo que apenas y rebasaba los 5 años

-Me llamó Goten y vine a buscar a un señor que era bisabuelo de Jack

-¿Disque abuelo?

-No, disque abuelo, no…bisabuelo…

-…Joshua- nos interrumpió la voz gruesa de un anciano, mis ojos se iluminaron, tenía la corazonada de que se trataba del bisabuelo perdido- ve con tus hermanos a jugar- el niño, un pequeño de cabellos castaños que andaba sin zapatos y con el pecho al descubierto, caminó hacia el patio llamando a otro niño; no pude evitar pensar que si yo hubiera andado así por la casa mi madre me hubiese perseguido con una camisa y zapatos por cada rincón- ¿Quién es usted?- era un anciano alto, de una presencia imponente, su cabello era abundante y lleno de canas, vestía de pantalón gris y una camisa blanca

-Son Goten

-¿De donde viene?- me puse nervioso sin poder evitarlo

-De la montaña Paoz- me miro extrañado, tal vez pensaba que no conocía a nadie en la montaña Paoz, si es que alguna vez había escuchado mencionar su nombre.

-La montaña Paoz… ¿Qué no esta algo retirada de aquí?

-Si, un poco- estaba esperando el momento justo en que me invitara a salir de su casa

-¿Por qué vino entonces?

-…Pues vera, vine buscando al bisabuelo de John Wright

-Su bisabuelo ya murió- deje de escuchar a partir de ese momento, no podía creer en sus palabras, tenía que estar mintiéndome

-Dígame que no es cierto- implore desesperado

-¿Por qué lo buscaba tanto?

-Es que…Es que…- ¿Me creería si le decía que en un par de días tendría un juego de póker con la muerte donde había apostado la vida de una mujer y la mía?-…necesito aprender a jugar a póker

-¿viajo desde tan lejos para aprender a jugar póker?

-Pues vera…John me lo recomendó mucho, dijo que su bisabuelo era un maestro jugando al póker… ¿Cómo murió? ¿Fue un accidente o algo similar?

-Causas naturales, ahora que recuerdo el bisabuelo de John no conoció a John, murió 2 años antes de que naciera- aquello era imposible, se suponía que tenía la vida eterna ¿me había equivocado de pueblo? ¿De lugar? ¿Confundí los nombres?...un momento… ¿Cómo sabía ese anciano que el bisabuelo murió 2 años antes de que Jack naciera? A menos que…

-¿Usted quien es?- una corazonada me lo gritaba- ¿Acaso es…- pero mi garganta no obedecía a mi cerebro, por más que se lo ordenaba no podía pronunciar el nombre-…Axel- ¡Éxito!

-Si, yo soy; pero no soy el bisabuelo de Jack…soy su tátara tátara tátara tátara abuelo; pero era más fácil decirme bisabuelo… y él no pudo recomendarte conmigo, él murió hace casi 2 meses en el psiquiátrico, ese que te recomendó conmigo, no era él- este hombre sabía mucho más de lo que pensé…inevitablemente comencé a preguntarme si me creería cuando le dijera que Jack había estado en mis sueños y lo que diría cuando le mostrara la carta que su tátara –multiplicado por 4- nieto me había encomendado para entregarle, tal vez las cosas no serían tan simples como en un principio pensé.


	8. ¿Lección de vida?

**Capitulo 8****- ¿Lección de vida?**

La casa era rustica, el aire tenía un olor a hierba mojada y pan recién horneada, podía escuchar los pasos lentos de una anciana casi decrepita, con apenas unos cuantos dientes que le restaban en la boca, tan arrugada que podía apostar que debajo de las arrugas había polvo, las manos engarrotadas, los brazos tan flacos que parecía hueso y por encima la piel. Llevaba un vestido negro estampado de pequeñas flores blancas y un delantal rosado maltrecho, a penas y lograba alzar un gran cucharon de madera llamando a gritos a los más jóvenes de la familia, 3 niños descalzos y sin camisa y 2 niñas con vestidos de tela sencilla descalzas también.

El hombre inmortal, bisabuelo o quien sabe cuantos tataras iban antes del titulo de abuelo de Jack se sentó en un viejo sillón sin prestar atención a aquella escena, me miraba dubitativo pensando si yo era confiar, si estaba loco, si era enviado de la muerte o que se yo.

El patriarca alzó la voz, pidió orden ante la visita, los niños de inmediato, como si escucharan la voz del mismo Kami, bueno no, Dende no habla así; pero creo que me explicó; obedecieron, nuevamente salieron al patio y la exhausta anciana se sentó en el sillón

-Ella es mi nieta Ruth- ¿Nieta? La mujer lucia por mucho más vieja que él, cualquiera podría apostar que era su abuela o más aun, una muy bien conservada bisabuela

-Mucho gusto- le extendí la mano, era tan dura como un pedazo de cuero

-Abuelo, quiere que le traiga ginebra para usted y su visita

-Si, hija…muchacho- me llamó con voz dura- usted desea algo en especial

-solo agua, gracias- la frágil mujer se retiró encorvada llevando el peso de los años sobre ella…muchos años.

-Jack murió, hermano, él no pudo hacerlo venir hasta aquí

-Se que no me creería, señor Wright; pero su nieto se apareció en mis sueños, me dijo que la muerte tomó su lugar porque yo lo había molestado, vera, hace unos meses que tengo unas visiones muy extrañas, veo a una amiga de la familia morir de distintas formas y cuando yo voy a evitarlo, sucede algo totalmente distinto, como si ella nunca estuviera en peligro de muerte y entonces…

-Todo se reajusta, ¿no? Todo sucede como si ella no fuera a morir y tú seguramente quedas en el peor de los ridículos -¿Adivino?- son cosas y casos del orden del universo

-Se que es difícil de creer; pero le juro…

-¡Bah!- me interrumpió súbitamente- ¿difícil de creer? Es tan cierto como el aire que respiras…así que el pequeño Jack te visitó en sueños para decirte que vinieras a aprender póker conmigo, ¡vaya muchacho! No se ha dignado a visitarme en todo este tiempo que lleva muerto ¡que desconsideración y falta de respeto!

**-**Quizá este ocupado- trate de justificarlo

-Ocupado nada… ¡Ruth, si tienes problemas yo voy por la ginebra!- y a lo lejos se escuchó el "ya voy, abuelo, ya voy"- ese muchacho no tiene respeto alguno por sus mayores ¿Y en que problema estas?- la anciana llegó con una pequeña charola con vaso azul con agua y un vaso aun más grande lleno de lo que supongo que era ginebra, lo asentó en la vieja mesa de madera amarillenta que teníamos al centro; me era imposible creer que el hombre ganó miles de miles de millones de dólares en el póker hubiese crecido ahí o que no los hubiese ayudado a mejorar su situación

-Hice una apuesta con la muerte- el viejo rió divertido. Hasta se llevó los brazos al estomago de lo mucho que se reía ¿Qué demonios tenía de gracioso?

-¿Por qué se ríe?- cuestione molesto

-Porque ese viejo costal de huesos no aprende a no apostar, es un maldito y enviciado jugador

-Como no dejaba en paz a Bulma Brief- continúe como si no hubiese escuchado tal afirmación- aposte su vida y la mía para que nos dejara en paz- las grisáceas cejas del viejo se arquearon, dio un sorbo a la ginebra, tal parecía que me diría algo sabio

-¡Vaya que eres un muchacho estúpido!-…que sabio fue eso. Viejo decrepito de la…-no sabes jugar póker y te pones a retar a la muerte…no seas tonto, tiene miles de años de experiencia ¿Y tú cuantos? ¿16 o 18 años?

-17 años- respondí a regañadientes; pues que se creía este, ya sabía muy bien mis problemas como para que además me los repitiera

-Necesito una oportunidad

-No, muchacho, necesitas un milagro…porque no dejas que se la lleve, ya es su hora, todo tiene un principio y un fin, y este es el de tu amiga

-¡No, no ahora, no así!- me levante del sillón de un salto ¡que frustración! ¿Para eso había viajado? Para escuchar las conclusiones de un viejo inmortal que me pedía me diera por vencido-¡nunca! Esa mujer tiene 2 hijos y uno de ellos es mi mejor amigo, es una mujer muy buena, no tienen el derecho a arrebatarle la vida tan abruptamente, muchos la necesitan, además tiene una hija pequeña, necesita de su madre

-Si así lo deseas, hermano, voy por un violín para acompañar tu triste historia de dedicación y valentía- ¡imbécil! Solo porque es un anciano, si no juro que ahí mismo me lo golpeaba

-Señor, por favor, necesito aprender a jugar póker- Kami dame paciencia… ¡pero dámela ya!

-La muerte es un jugador muy ladino y taimado, un enemigo del que nunca hay que confiarse y no se, mi nieto ha muerto…-"Dile que vas de mi parte, muéstrale est0, él sabe lo que significa" claro… ¡claro!, el Jack de espadas

Busque en los bolsillos de mi pantalón la carta que mi amigo me había dado como un recado para su bisabuelo, mi carta de presentación

-Señor Wright- y le extendí el Jack de espadas, lo tomó con cautela y lo examinó de lado a lado, sonrió melancólico

-Es verdad, Jack te ha enviado como su sucesor- Creó que me perdí una parte…¿su sucesor?- Jack creció en esta casa, igual que los niños que viste hace un rato; pero en él había algo distinto, una chispa en sus ojos que nunca más volví a ver en mis descendencia…hasta hace poco; era un niño muy listo, era el único que me veía jugar cartas y se acercaba solo para observar, se podía quedar horas mirando un rutinario juego de solitario, hasta que un día me pidió que le enseñar los trucos para jugar y lo hice de inmediato, sabía que él era especial; pero no sabía cuanto, aprendió en dos días lo que a mi me llevó aprender años, para cuando era un adolescente le ganaba a todos los expertos del pueblo…si, hermano, era increíble ver jugar a Jack nunca perdía; eso mismo fue lo que un día le motivó a tomar sus cosas y marcharse de Georgiatown "pero aquí estas bien" le insistí para que se quedara "Aquí formaras una familia, ahí afuera solo hay peligro y vicios" ¿Y que me dijo él? Que él quería ver el mundo, que no le importaban los peligros ni los vicios, él quería verlo y experimentarlo por si mismo; él tenía muchas ansias de vivir, tantas que este humilde pueblo le quedaba muy chico, tomo unos cuantos zenin de sus ahorros y nos dejo el resto, se fue y nunca quiso volver

-¿Nunca volvió? ¿Ni siquiera intento ayudarlos económicamente?

-Volvió unos años después, decía que era uno de los hombres más ricos en el mundo y todo era gracias a ese don del póker; nos ofreció llevarnos a vivir con él; pero me rehusé, mi familia ha de vivir lejos del bullicio y la locura de las grandes ciudades, aquí los sentimientos son más puros, más nobles, si un día estos pequeños quieren irse a las grandes ciudades pueden hacerlo, así como lo hizo Jack y si me mandaba dinero, nos dijo que si algo llegara a pasarle nos dejaría todo en su testamento; pero ese dinero lo uso para los niños, todo va a cuentas de ahorros especiales para ellos

-¿y alguna vez le menciono que jugaba con la muerte?

-Por supuesto, lo note la última vez que vino aquí, estaba cansado y ojeroso; pero a la vez ansioso y feliz, como el hombre que enfrenta al rival más poderoso en donde nadie podía destronarlo de sus dominios, le advertí de lo tramposo que puede ser la muerte; pero él insistió en seguir jugando y ahí tienes las consecuencias, se fue y no volverá nunca; pero al menos me dejo un sucesor, él que tengas esta carta lo demuestra

-No entiendo, señor Wright- le dije confundido, nunca pensé que la carta me pusiera en tal posición

-cuando Jack tenía 11 años le di esta carta, mi abuelo me la dio también, es una de las primeras cartas de póker que existieron en el mundo. El jack de espadas, le dije, quien la tenga tiene todo el derecho a conocer el arte del póker porque es capaz de hacerlo, porque puede y quiere jugar…y si Jack te la dio, es que en verdad tú eres un digno sucesor. No hay tiempo que perder ¿Cuándo es tu juego con la muerte?...en un par de días- se llevó una mano a la barbilla, sus ojos parecían atravesar mi pensamiento- ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre jugar póker?

-Pues vera…- le explique lo que Jack me había explicado anteriormente que las cartas se podían dividir en 4 mazos según la figurita que tuvieran impresa, que el 2 era la menos valiosa y el as la más poderosa y que con eso se podían hacer una infinidad de combinaciones, como la flor, la flor imperial, el póker que consistía en 4 cartas iguales, el full que eran 3 cartas iguales con otras 2 iguales de distinta figura, corrida, tercia, pares y el jardín, aquella que le costó la vida a mi amigo

-Jardín, yo gane con él jardín- dijo el anciano después de darle un sorbo a su ginebra ¿en verdad esa cosa estaba tan buena?- yo tenía un 3 y él tenía un 2- "ahí perdí con ese contrincante de quien pronto sabrás su identidad, hermano, hay un 1, 302, 540 combinaciones posibles y perdí, tenía un 2 y él un 3, una apuesta es una apuesta" recordé sus palabras, estoy seguro que mi ki se elevó, estaba furioso, recordaba cuando lo encontré como si estuviera durmiendo; pero en realidad estaba muerto, aun cuando luego volvió, Jack estaba muerto- si, se que ese inútil costal de huesos tomó la vida de mi nieto con ese juego…pero esto no se quedara así, por Kami y por mi nombre, ese hueso con patas pagara por haberse llevado a mi nieto- si, ¡si! Que el hueso con patas pagara, que yo le diera la paliza de su vida…muerte…lo que fuera. Al fin tenía una esperanza tan tangible, era el hombre que muchísimo tiempo atrás le había ganado en su propio terreno, si le ponía todas las ganas del mundo estaba seguro que tanto la tía Bulma como yo tendríamos unas vidas plenas y felices…yo por mi lado y ella por el suyo –lo digo por si se presta a malentendidos-

-¡Sebastian, Dana, traigan 2 paquetes de cartas de inmediato!- 2 niños aparecieron corriendo peleándose por llegar primero, dejaron en la mesa ambos paquetes, el niño, un pequeño moreno de mirada recia regresó de nuevo al patio; la niña una pequeña curiosa de ojos grandes miró a su tátara quien sabe cuantos abuelos

-¿Me enseñaras a jugar como el tío Jack?

-Un día, Dana, ten paciencia- le guiñó un ojo a la niña y aquella le correspondió, gritó el nombre del pequeño varias veces y corrió hasta el patio

-Dana, tiene la chispa que un día tuvo Jack, la pongo a prueba, tal vez un día ella sea una estupenda jugadora de póker- ¿Se dedicaba a hacer jugadores a su descendencia? Que cosas ve uno

-Tienes una ligera noción de lo que se debe de hacer- me sentí aliviado, no estaba tan perdida- pero no es más que eso, una muy ligera noción…muy, muy ligera- me lleva el diablo-empecemos- ¿cuantas horas pase sentado frente a esa mesa vieja que estaba a punto de caer por tantas ternitas que tenía dentro? Solo se que llegue de día; pero ya estaba oscuro, que mostraba jugadas dignas de maestros, que traba de aprenderlo todo; pero sentía que era muy poco tiempo, se me ocurrió una brillante idea; Dende me había dicho que el cuarto del tiempo y el espíritu donde se podía entrar en él durante un año en tan solo un día, estaba restaurado después de la batalla con Boo, solo debíamos llevarlo ahí y saldría siendo un experto del póker

-Ni en tus sueños más locos, muchacho- me dijo con molestia- yo jamás me encerraría en una habitación sin nada, me volvería completamente loco- así que esa noche no dormí. A la mañana siguiente, la marchita mujer me servía un par de huevos y jugo de naranja

-¿y el señor Wright?

-Salió a caminar- ¿Han visto a un pato comer? Ellos no mastican, tragan casi sin saborear…fue lo que hice, comí todo y como pude, me lave la cara y los dientes, salude a los pequeños que me preguntaban si traía algún tipo de dulce conmigo. Salí de ahí apresurado mientras la anciana les reprendía por estar molestándome,

Caminando entre la hierba fresca estaba el señor Wright, con un porte distinguido que tenían los hombres antiguos de esos que salen en los libros de historia, él era quien vio cambiar al mundo y su propio mundo, y lo seguiría viendo hasta el final de los tiempos, cuando, según mi maestro de física, el sol comenzara a morir y sus rayos alcanzaran a este planeta calcinándonos por completo.

Me acerque a él en silencio

-Buenos días, joven Goten, se quedo dormido mientras le decía la importancia de saber que cartas cambiar…

-Lo…lo siento- ¿Qué quería? Eran como las 2 de la mañana o tal vez más, solo recuerdo que maldecía la existencia de los gallos y su canto. ¡Gallo idiota!

-Esta bien, fue mi culpa debí de darte un descanso…- sus ojos taciturnos miraban las viejas y oxidadas rieles de un tren que se notaba llevaba años sin asomarse por ahí,

-cuando la orden de monjes llegó aquí, estos rieles no existían, yo ayude a ponerlos, ven- nos acercamos a uno de los rieles, en la madera maltrecha se podía observar las iníciales "A W"- Axel Wright- me señaló orgulloso

-¿Hace cuanto fue esto?

-Hace tiempo; para mí es como si hubiera sido ayer…también para mí, es como si hubiera sido ayer que Ruth era una niñita y Jack un recién nacido

-Señor- pregunte mientras miraba sus iníciales gravadas en la madera podrida- ¿Se ha arrepentido alguna vez de haber pedido la vida eterna?

-Nunca- respondió sin reparos- se me dio la oportunidad de ver lo que nadie más vera. Recuerdo ver este pueblo en sus comienzos, cuando todo era hierba alta y unas cuantas casas, más allá el monte y más allá la pradera con la vieja iglesia de los monjes, luego se construyeron cientos y cientos de casas, los monjes fueron muriendo y su orden desapareció para siempre, vi carretas tiradas por burros, autos con motor propio, autos que podían volar, cosas que eran guardadas en sus capsulas…he visto la evolución humana y eso es algo que muy pocos tenemos, así que para mí vale la pena el ser eterno

-pero- insistí- ¿no le duele el ver a su familia morir, mientras usted sigue vivo?

-Claro que si, hermano, he visto morir a mi esposa, mis hijos, mis nietos, mis bisnietos y hasta mis tataranietos; pero todo tiene un precio y estoy dispuesto a pagarlo…además si muriera ya no podría disfrutar de esta vista- me señalo hacia el sol naciente iluminando toda la pradera…si, muy hermoso todo aquello; pero…

-Señor Wright…

-Si ya se, aun te falta mucho por aprender…y ese estúpido costal de huesos te llevara consigo y también a tu amiga… ¿y dime es bonita?

-Pues vera…

-Solo pregunto para saber que clase de persona estas dejando en este mundo, más te vale que no sea un esperpento; porque yo mismo te mato- ¿Qué todos los inmortales solo se interesaban en mujeres? Por breves instantes me recordó al viejo Roshi, aunque si yo estuviera en su lugar…

-Es una mujer hermosa- respondí con fastidio

-Más te vale, muchacho

Las horas pasaban sin que yo me diera cuenta de su avance, me hacia contar las cartas, pensar en probabilidades, leer el rostro de mi adversario, aprender a saber que estaba pensando con tan solo darle un vistazo, por el temblor de sus manos, por la vibración en su voz…era demasiado para un solo día

-Así que consideras que estas listo, muy bien…Dana- llamó a la pequeña de ojos grandes, la niña se asomó con timidez hasta la mesa

-si, bisabuelo

-Vas a jugar con el señor- ¿Señor? ¿Y eso a que lo reducía? ¿Una momia sin vendas?

-Si bisabuelo

-¿Qué hace señor Wright?

-Si ella te puede ganar es que no estas listo para jugar contra el costal de huesos, en caso contrario estas más que listo

-Que fácil- que idiota, la niña me derrotó en 5 partidas sin la mayor dificultad, no se como demonios le hacía; pero era una paliza a mi orgullo, solo faltaba que los perros se sentaran a jugar póker y todos terminaran ganándome.

-¿Sigues pensando que estas listo?

-Ya demostró su punto, señor- gruñí, si una niña me ganaba sin dificultad ¿Qué me esperaba con el costal de huesos? Iba a perder mi vida y la vida de ella ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Te quedan escasas 8 horas, tienes que seguir practicando- contando, leyendo movimientos, analizando posibilidades, mirando el rostro de mi adversario y tratando de dilucidar que si su sonrisa era triunfante o de un nerviosismo por su pronta derrota, en 8 horas, me sabía más sobre las cartas que sobre todo lo que hubiese visto en la escuela.

-Doblo mi apuesta- alcé la cara, sus ojos brillaban, sonreía maliciosamente-¿te das por vencido?- con mis 5 cartas en las manos, volví a hacer cálculos, tenia tres reyes, 2 reinas, tenía que arriesgarme, aun considerando la posibilidad de que tuviera un póker de ases…tenía que arriesgarme

-La aceptó y doblo mi apuesta también- en un mazo puso sus cartas sobre la mesa y las extendió mostrando un reina, un 7, un 10, un as y un 6, no tenía nada…yo mostré mi juego, no podía creerlo, había ganado… ¡había ganado!

-Felicidades, ya puedes jugar contra ese costal de huesos…aprendiste una valiosa lección, la esencial en este juego y también…la esencial en la vida

-¿Cuál?

-Arriesgarte…no tengas miedo de arriesgarte, esa es mi lección del día, la misma que le di a Jack, y él me devolvió mis palabras cuando le pedí que no se fuera "¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien me dijo que no hay que tener miedo de arriesgarse? Eso hago bisabuelo"- en mi mente aun surgían muchas dudas ¿valdría la pena lo que hacía? De ganar Bulma Brief tal vez nunca creería lo que hice por dejarla sobrevivir unos años más, tampoco Trunks, tan solo mi padre y Videl serían testigos de lo que hice para que ella viviera los años que por supuesto se merecía vivir.

-¿Por qué yo?- me pregunte en voz alta sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía

-¿Por qué no?...según la muerte solo hay dos fechas invariables, el día en que naces y el día en que mueres; pero no hay verdades absolutas y estos es absolutamente cierto…mírame…estaba destinado a morir hace ya muchísimos años y sigo aquí, tu amiga tal vez en realidad esta destinada a morir dentro de muchísimos años; pero esto tenía que pasar… ¿Por qué? Quizá porque el universo se conjuntó de tal manera para que aprendieras una lección de vida que no podrías aprender de otra forma…

-¿y cual sería esa?

-…No lo se, pero cuando la sepas, me gustaría conocerla…-simpático el señor, no me caía en gracia en esos momentos- ve a tu casa, muchacho, necesitas descansar; pero antes de que te vayas, me gustaría que le dieras un recado a ese costal de huesos…

Regrese a casa en la tarde de ese día, decidido a dormir cuanto pudiera, el plazo ya se había cumplido, pronto el costal de huesos vendría por mi para afrontar mi destino, una partida de cartas decidirá mi vida y la de Bulma, que Kami nos asista.

Soñé con mi tía Bulma, le vi dormida tranquilamente en su cama, junto a ella, el señor Vegeta también dormido, la tía Bulma respiro profundamente y su ki desapareció ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Si pierdes, este será su final, un infarto al corazón, ahí tú no podrás intervenir…el tuyo aun no lo he decidido… ¿listo, Son Goten?

-Si…

-Despierta


	9. Había algo acerca de Bulma Brief

**Capitulo 9- Había algo acerca de Bulma Brief -Capitulo Final-  
**

-Son Goten nacido en el año 768, año de muerte 885, total de años vividos 117, 100 días, 7 horas, 11 minutos, la causa son problemas de salud propios de su vejez…¿Quieres renunciar a 100 años de vida por salvar a una mujer que de todas formas tiene que morir?

-Si- contesté decidido- eso es lo que quiero

-Un héroe valiente y estúpido; pero es decisión tuya…no podrá explicarse con claridad la causa de tu muerte; pero es algo que a mi me es indiferente- Estaba completamente despierto, totalmente alerta, repasando en mi mente cada jugada que el abuelo Wright me enseñó, buscando mi motivación, la vida de una mujer quien a esas probablemente ya me tenía miedo o lastima por una locura que yo bien sabía que no existía

-Ahórrate tus comentarios, porque a mi me son indiferentes… ¿Y donde estamos?- me dijo "Despierta" y desperté en una especie de cueva, lúgubre, fría, húmeda, una antorcha iluminaba una vieja mesa de madera con dos sillas igual de viejas- no me digas que es tu casa…muy acogedora

-No tengo porque rendirte cuentas muchacho

-Así que si es tu casa, déjame decirte que va mucho con tu estilo

-Suficiente, no es mi casa, yo no tengo hogar, lo que ves es algo que tu mismo pensaste, es la forma en la que imaginaste que sería, lo único que hice fue traerte a un lugar así...te basaste en la vieja representación mía de que vivo en un lugar tan gélido y oscuro como este ¿No es así? Yo tengo tantas formas y tantos nombres alrededor del universo que los 100 años de vida que has rechazado no te alcanzarían para escucharlos todos

-No me interesa- la muerte me miro con rencor, quien diría que era tan sensible- solo se que ahora usas el cuerpo de mi amigo para hacer lo que quieras, así que prefiero usar la "vieja imagen que tienen todos de ti"

-Como gustes, Goten

-Solo tengo una condición

-¿Qué clase de condición?- me preguntó con desconfianza

-Una trivialidad…quiero jugar con las cartas de Jack, las que él me dejo cuando te lo llevaste

-Dame tu mano- ¿Y este para que quería mi mano?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres esas cartas o no?- al parecer no tenía muchas opciones, extendí la mano sin más reclamos, él la tomó, sentí una frialdad inimaginable. Sin darme cuenta en que momento, aparecieron en mis manos las cartas que pertenecieron a Jack Wright- ¿Eso es todo?- ver las cartas me había recordado el recado que mi maestro me había encomendado decirle

-Hay algo más, el señor Axel Wright me pidió que te dijera lo siguiente…que si te vuelves a meter con un miembro de su familia una vez más, te buscara para patear tu huesudo trasero y tirar tus huesos al mar- la muerte rio disimuladamente, aquel mensaje, tal como me lo había imaginado, no le dio temor ni mucho menos, rió para si mismo quizá recordando a la única persona que le había vencido, un hombre que según los dictados de la vida y la muerte debió dejar el mundo desde hacia muchísimos años; pero por el contrario estaba vivo y seguiría vivo por quien sabía cuanto tiempo más

-Te pregunto una vez más, Son Goten, ¿Estas dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por una mujer que debe de morir?

-Ya te dije que si, deja de estar repitiendo la misma pregunta- y agregue impaciente-comencemos a jugar de una buena vez- lo que fuera a pasar, que pasara…y que Kami, me asistiera

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que deseas…jugaremos como entrenamiento por ahora- asenté las cartas sobre la mesa, con toda la seriedad que momento ameritaba tome asiento- corta las cartas, revuélvelas…y después dame 5 y quédate con 5, jugaremos de forma tradicional- y fue justamente lo que hice.

Aquello era sencillamente una masacre, por nombrarlo de alguna forma, no importara que truco usara la muerte me ganaba a cada oportunidad, y justo cuando pensaba que llevaba una obvia ventaja, terminaba perdiendo la partida. En una tuve un póker de reyes, y la muerte se adelanto con un póker de ases, cuando tuve una flor corrida, él tenía una flor imperial, era como si la suerte y él se hubieran confabulado en mi contra para hacerme perder

-No me lo tomes a mal; pero eres un novato sin ningún talento para esto ¿en verdad pensaste en la posibilidad de ganarte?

-Lo pensé y lo sigo pensando- conteste con determinación, nada me quita de la mente que puedo ganarte, además quiero hacerlo

-Si quieres morir, Goten, en verdad que no me causas ningún problema adelantando algo de mi trabajo

-Ya basta, no me adelantaras el funeral- y después de eso perdí dos veces más. De nuevo repasaba cada movimiento posible que me permitiera derrotar a la muerte y librar a Bulma, y por consiguiente a mí, de un destino fatal.

-Ya es suficiente- la muerte tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa- tú crees que tengo tu tiempo

-Tienes en teoría todo el tiempo del mundo- ¿Por qué demonios me gusta señalar cosas estúpidas?- podríamos estar aquí un largo tiempo jugando ¿O me equivoco?...a menos que tú tengas que volver a cosechar almas

-Tu pensamiento tan rudimentario no te deja ver más allá…yo puedo juntar los millones de almas mientras estoy aquí hablando contigo, todas a su debido momento y en su lugar, tal como esta planeado, no tengo necesidad alguna de estar presente durante sus muertes…como veras el que este aquí no ha dejado al universo sin muerte

-Supongo que es difícil de liberarse de una plaga como tú aunque sea por un par de minutos…-trate de provocarle aunque fuera una ligera molestia; pero no resultó. Con su seriedad habitual tomó las cartas entre sus manos y me dijo

-Ganar todo el tiempo puede resultar aburrido con novatos como tú, así que esta será tu única oportunidad; como cortesía te daré el derecho de escoger la forma de juego que quieras, podemos jugar tradicionalmente como hemos estado haciendo, póker abierto o póker cerrado, dejar las cartas desde el 7 hasta el as o quizá quieras dejarlas todas…¿Qué quieres?- Y entonces algo paso, una especie de revelación, algo que no podía entender del todo, sentía que podía ganar con la única jugada que tenía menos posibilidades, la misma jugada que le dio la vida eterna al señor Axel y mato a Jack…la carta más elevada…

-Se te olvido la jugada de "Jardín" quien tenga la carta más alta gana

-¿Jardín?- una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro y por un segundo me pareció que sus ojos brillaron de una forma que no era humana- vaya tonto, siguiendo el ejemplo de tu mentor y el de tu amigo, el primero solo tuvo un golpe de suerte y el segundo perdió porque ese era el momento apropiado

-Yo aun no voy a morir- conteste recordando que él mismo me dijo que me faltaban 100 años y no se cuantos días de vida- yo viviré

-Piénsalo, Son Goten…es cierto, puedes vivir 100 años así esta destinado; pero ¿Por qué será? Quizá porque a último momento escuchaste la voz de la razón y decidiste dejar las cosas como deben de pasar…eso es lo que seguramente tiene que suceder

-¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que sea yo quien te gane?

-En lo absoluto, la posibilidad es mínima, risible, no eres más que un neófito aficionado, no tienes el mismo nivel de Jack o de Axel Wright, sabes tanto de póker como lo pudo saber cualquier chimpancé bien entrenado- ¡Idiota, huesudo, ladrón y además menospreciando a la gente! ¿Quién demonios se piensa que es? Yo iba a demostrarle quien era Son Goten

-Quiero esa jugada más que nunca- conteste tratando de controlar mi ira, mi ki seguramente podría sentirse a niveles nunca antes alcanzados ¿Cómo no hacerlo ante ese presumido que se pensaba mejor que yo? No iba a permitir que me humillara de esa forma, aun si perdía o ganaba, tenía que defenderme de alguna manera y en aquel momento esa era la única.

La muerte sin perder tiempo revolvió las cartas una y otra vez hasta que tuvo la completa seguridad de que todo estaba completamente al azar y que ninguna carta podría darme ventaja alguna, por un momento pensé que podría ser alguna clase de trampa y que quizá estaba aniquilado desde el momento en que se me ocurrió la brillante y sutil idea de apostar mi vida y una vida ajena en un juego de cartas.

Rápidamente repartió 1 carta para mi y 1 para él, al ver la que le tocó sonrió satisfactoriamente…acaso ¿esa era la señal de mi muerte, de la muerte de Bulma Brief? Kami, si existe eso de las reencarnaciones, espero hacerlo en algo que no tenga visiones de un conocido muriendo y que no guste de hacer apuestas tan idiotas como esta…lentamente comencé a ver mis carta, no podía creerlo, era un maldito 3, ¡3!...¿cómo?... no, eso no era lo importante, lo interesante aquí era que…¿por qué? ¿El destino quería que muriéramos los dos? ¿El día de mi muerte en realidad era ese? La sonrisita de la muerte aun permanecía en su cara, tan fría, tan mordaz como nunca la hubiera hecho Jack, sin duda ese costal de huesos profanaba la memoria de mi amigo.

-Aun puedes cambiar de opinión, Goten…tan solo tienes que decir que te rindes…tienes una vida por delante, tendrás una carrera, formaras una familia, vivirás más de 100 años, mucha gente hay que no llegara ni a los 50 y tú quieras tirar todo por la borda aun antes de tenerlo…hijo- ¿Hijo?- Bulma Brief ha vivido su vida, no tienes porque hundirte por ella…y con ella.

-Yo…-miles de ideas pasaron por mi mente, recuerdos de mi niñez, de mis entrenamientos, con mi madre, cuando mi hermano me enseño a volar, cuando Trunks y yo hicimos la fusión, cuando tuve mi séptima cita y lo que paso la mañana siguiente cuando amanecí en la cama de la chica, sin poder creerlo aun, con ganas de volver a repetirlo de nuevo; recordé la primera vez que vi a mi sobrina en el hospital, la primera vez que vi a mi padre. Un arrebato de sensaciones y emociones que hasta ahora no puedo describirlo del todo se apodero de mí ¿En verdad quería dejar de vivir?-Yo…- si de cualquier forma…un pensamiento permaneció estable en mi mente –Yo no pienso cambiar de opinión- si iba a morir, prefería que fuera así…intentándolo todo hasta el ultimo momento, literalmente jugando mi ultima carta, no dejándome vencer por el millón de posibilidades que tenía en mi contra, tratando de ignorarlo y aceptarlo a la vez…prefería la muerte a los 17 años que vivir 100 años atormentado por la culpa de dejar morir a una buena mujer sin intentar todas las posibilidades que tuviera a mi alcance.

-¿Qué tienes?- me preguntó la muerte con seriedad

-una preocupación preocupante

-…Me recordaste los chistes insulsos del Kaio Sama del norte…- creído idiota- vamos ¿Qué carta tienes?

-…-lentamente, respirando profundamente los últimos litros de oxigeno que respiraría, viendo por ultima vez todo a mi alrededor, sintiendo mil cosas encontradas dentro de mi, lentamente extendí la carta y despacio la voltee mostrando un 3 de espadas, el cual asenté sobre la mesa sin muchas esperanzas…Kami…estaba muerto, la señora Bulma estaba muerta.

La muerte miro su carta y de nuevo sonrió tan frívolamente- vaya, un 3…- se quedo taciturno, pensando en algo, tal vez cosechaba el alma de Bulma con su pensamiento y yo seria el siguiente. Ya me la imaginaba según la vi en mi última visión, dormida en la cama muriendo de un infarto, sin duda era una muerte tranquila comparada con las otras que había visto antes.

Sudaba a mares, respiraba rápido y mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar y la muerte tan tranquila como cualquier cosa, llevaba minutos u horas mirando el 3 de espadas…Kami, ¿Cuál era el sentido de retrasar el final?...

-¡Muestra que tienes!- grité como un loco, la muerte alzó la mirada y con un rápido movimiento puso al lado de mi carta un 2 de espadas… ¿un 2?...si ¡un 2!...no importaba cuantas veces lo mirara, la carta continuaba siendo un 2…eso significaba que

-¿Gane?- pregunte incrédulo a mi mismo, tratando de asimilar que aquello no era un sueño-¡Gane!- me reafirme con un constate eco de la palabra en mi mente, la muerte se cruzó de brazos y asintió sin mucho animo

-En efecto, Son Goten, ganaste

-¡Te gane!... ¡Te gane!-me había reivindicado, había salvado mi vida y la vida de la madre de mi mejor amigo…nada podía deshacer aquel momento… ¡gane y eso era todo!

-No lo tienes que decir una y otra vez- brincaba de alegría, mi sonrisa podía mostrar todos mis dientes, hacia una V de victoria frente al rostro de Jack, con la muerte detrás usándolo como un disfraz; y sin embargo, a pesar de toda la felicidad, a pesar de saberme ganador en un momento en que todo apuntaba a estar en contra mía, una duda no me dejaba en paz y quizá él sería quien podría contestarme

-…tengo un par de preguntas

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Saber cuantos años vivirá tu madre y tu hermano?- tentador; pero…

-No, quiero saber el porque precisamente yo tenía visiones de Bulma Brief…teniendo a su marido, a su hijo, incluso mi padre y mi hermano… ¿Por qué entre todos ellos yo tuve que tener visiones precisamente de ella? Y él día en el que naces es el día en el que mueres ¿Por qué gane y se evitó todo esto? ¿Qué no era mejor darle una fecha exacta para que muriera sin hacerme pasar por este lio?

-Esas son más de un par de preguntas; pero te las contestare, de todas formas, no tengo nada mejor que hacer en estos momentos… ¿Por qué entre toda la gente que rodea a esa mujer tuviste que ser tú el elegido? Pues veras, el universo pone pruebas difíciles a la gente que parece ser fuerte…míralo desde este punto de vista…es posible que su hijo y Vegeta no hubieran podido soportar tener visiones de Bulma muriendo una y otra vez, sería un sufrimiento terrible e insoportable para cualquiera de ellos ¿o tú te quedarías sin hacer nada viendo como tu madre muere una vez tras otra en situaciones cada vez peores?- claro que no- Muy poca gente sería capaz de soportarlo…tu padre tal vez no hubiera podido entender del todo las reglas del póker y hubiera terminando perdiendo, tu hermano me hubiera hecho frente; pero llevando las reglas tan estrictamente como suele pasarle también hubiese terminando perdiendo; el universo pone pruebas increíbles a la gente fuerte y capaz, así que podrías tomarlo como un halago- hizo una pausa y después continuó- En cuanto cual es el sentido de que tuvieras que ver las visiones para evitar su muerte de esta forma, es algo que también me molesta…a veces sucede, Son Goten, a veces se cometen errores en cuanto a las fechas de muerte; pero una vez que pasan a mí, muy poco se puede hacer para cambiarlas, por lo general es casi imposible transmutar la fecha de muerte una vez que esta en mis manos; el que haya pasado esto quiere decir que estaban sumamente desesperados por detenerme y lo lograron. La fecha de muerte de Bulma Brief se ha modificado por…

-No me digas cuanto tiempo- suplique desesperado- no quiero saber nada más de fechas de muerte ni nada por el estilo…solo dime si será el suficiente para que vea a sus nietos

-Sera el suficiente para que vea hasta sus bisnietos…y para quejarse de su vejez y sus achaques, para reclamarle a Vegeta que él no envejece a la misma velocidad que un humano, todo ese tiempo y un poco más vivirá…y todo eso gracias a ti; pero nunca lo sabrá, nunca te lo agradecerá, por el contrario, conservara el recuerdo de que la perseguías alegando que ella podría morir de una cosa u otra, eso hará, por un tiempo creerá que eres un loco.

-Te diré que no me interesa en lo absoluto- y era completamente cierto- puede considerarme lo que ella quiera, no me importa mientras ella viva y este bien…así todo compensa lo que pase… ¡y deja de usar el cuerpo de Jack!

-Hoy le encontraran muerto en un cuarto de hotel, no te preocupes por eso...-luego murmuro- solo espero que dejen de hacer estas tonterías, mi trabajo es serio y si una fecha esta dicha es porque esta dicha, no hay marcha atrás…a excepción de esta vez. Nos veremos en otro tiempo Son Goten, lo estaré ansiando, yo mismo te llevare al paraíso o al infierno según tus actos

-Pero falta mucho para eso, así que tendrás que esperare…y con respecto a estas visiones…. ¿las volver a tener?

-Una vez que ya solucionaste esto, dudo que vuelva a ocurrirte…estamos al occidente de la capital del norte- eso explicaba el frio- puedes irte Son Goten, eres libre…y ten por seguro que un día volveremos a vernos

-…La muerte y hacienda- recordé un viejo dicho que la maestra de literatura nos enseño en clase

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-La muerte y hacienda, lo único seguro en esta vida es que un día te morirás y varios días en esta vida te cobraran impuestos

-Ingenioso, creo que ya lo había escuchado antes…

-Bien, muerte…nos veremos hasta entonces- la muerte, con paso lento se acercó a mí, extendió la mano y me mostró las cartas de Jack

-Tómalo como un recuerdo mío también- que más quisiera que olvidarlo; pero por otra parte no, si fuera así no hubiera podido contar mi historia, como les dije al principio, uno verdaderamente particular y que no quisiera volver a vivir nunca; sin embargo eso no le quita la trascendencia en mi vida.

Cien años, me quedaban cien años de vida y con Bulma Brief viva, decidí por llevar mi vida de lo más normal, aunque después de todo esto no volvería a ser igual.

Al día siguiente de nuestro encentro, el periódico de ciudad Satán, justo en la sección de "sucesos de policía y nota roja" salió la nota de un hombre hallado muerto en su habitación de hotel en ciudad del oeste, presumían que por un infarto, puesto que en su sangre no encontraron rastro de drogas ni mucho menos de alcohol.

Las hermanas de Jack y su gran familia de Georgia Town acudió a su lujoso entierro, todos a excepción del señor Wright, quien prefirió quedarse en casa, según me había dicho su nieta, aquella anciana encorvada, por fin había hablado con su tátara -quien sabes cuantos más- nieto, Jack, y desde hacia días prefería dormir más que estar despierto. Tal vez ellos jugaban juntos en algún lugar apartado en el sueño, recordando viejos tiempos.

-¿Y esta vez cuidaras a otra abuela?- seguí con mi vida normalmente

-mmm…creo que todas tienen que quedarse en sus casas hoy… ¿pensabas invitarme a salir?

-si es que no tengo que cuidar a mi abuelita- su rostro palideció de inmediato y en segundos enrojeció, bajo la mirada sin buscar que decirme- Era broma, no lo tomes en serio, claro que si quiero invitarte a salir, es más…tú escoge el lugar

Veía la vida de otra forma, como que los colores brillaban más, los sonidos, cualquiera que fueran se escuchaban más fuertes más alegres, tener calor o frio no era una molestia, era una bendición sentirlas en mi piel…¡estaba vivo! Cuando todo se pensaba que no sería así, que tanto yo como Bulma Brief acabaríamos muertos.

Había algo acerca de Bulma Brief, algo que hizo que todo el universo se confabulara para dejarla vivir y cambiarme la vida.

-Goten, acompáñame- había pasado cerca de un año desde la última vez que vi a la muerte

-Si, señora Bulma

La noche era fresca, las estrellas brillaban a todo su esplendor; había sido una de esas reuniones que ella organizaba para que aquellos guerreros que alguna vez defendieron la tierra como un equipo unido enfrentando a la adversidad se encontraran a recordar viejas batallas.

-No me digas señora Bulma- me dijo con molestia mientras caminábamos por los amplios jardines de la corporación- me haces sentir vieja, dime tía Bulma ¿Por qué dejaste de hacerlo?

-Tenía mucha vergüenza- conteste apenado- de llamarle a usted así después de todo lo que paso

-Olvídalo, Goten, olvídalo eso ya ha pasado…y debo de confesarte que si, por un momento te tuve miedo, cuando fui a la escuela por Bra…- No quería recordar ese penoso momento y tal vez ella se percató, al instante dejo de dar detalles de aquel encuentro- el caso es que en verdad me asuste de ti, Vegeta estaba furioso, quería matarte o al menos darte un buen susto supongo; pero lo disuadí de hacerlo, pensé bien las cosas y llegue a la conclusión de que era estúpido de mi parte no considerar los hechos…desde antes de que nacieras hemos estado envueltos en todo tipo de peligros inimaginables para cualquiera, tu padre y yo compartimos muchas aventuras mientras encontrábamos las esferas del dragón, aun antes de que yo cumpliera 15 años había recorrido el mundo…y el hecho de no creerte, fue muy estúpido de mi parte ¿Qué tan difícil debió de ser para todos creer que la muerte estaba detrás mío, si alguna vez revivimos a toda la humanidad con las esferas del dragón? Ahora que todo es paz y tranquilidad, quizá es mejor negar que ese tipo de cosas puedan pasar. Ya no volvió a suceder y a ti te veo mucho más tranquilo, así que supongo que esto ya se ha detenido ¿no es así?- hizo una pausa larga esperando una respuesta; pero me daba mucho mas vergüenza el decirle que había apostado mi vida con la suya en un juego de póker; tan solo asentí sin más-Algo debiste de haber hecho para desafiar a aquella fuerza que me quería lejos de esta vida; y por lo que sea que hayas hecho…te lo agradezco, Goten- me abrazó con ternura; después de todo mis decisiones fueron acertadas.

Por las noches me preguntó que hubiese pasado si no hubiere advertido sobre el deportivo blanco que la iba a arrollar, sin duda yo hubiera estado sin ningún problema; pero dentro mío viviría la inseguridad y la culpa de saber que pude haber hecho para protegerla y evitar todo ese dolor que su muerte hubiese acarreado consigo. Eso sin duda no hubiese sido capaz de perdonármelo nunca.

En casa todo sigue casi igual mi madre me obliga a llevar almuerzos que evitó comer, mi padre sigue en sus entrenamientos y de vez en cuando me intereso en ello y voy con él a ejercitarme un rato, mi hermano y mi cuñada trabajando arduamente para darle una buena vida a Pan.

El Psiquiátrico y mi estancia en él es aun un tema tabú para mi madre, cuando mi padre, inocentemente, recordó el día en que me fueron a visitar, mi madre puso el grito en el cielo, estaba seguro que todo el mundo le escuchó, dijo que yo nunca estuve en tales lugares, no, yo estuve de viaje por el mundo; ni yo me conocía esas inesperadas ansias de recorrer los puntos más lejanos de nuestro planeta en un viaje de autodescubrimiento como ella le llamó.

Una semana después de jugar con la muerte, soñé con Jack, me felicitaba por derrotar a ese engreído costal de huesos. Me dijo que quizá no volvería a verlo; pero que después de todo era mejor así, todo un rato estuvimos hablando sentados en medio de un campo tan verde y fresco como los que se encuentran cerca de mi hogar, finalmente me estrechó la mano "fue un gusto haberte conocido, quizá Bulma Brief nos unió en ese momento…a ti y a ella les deseo una excelente vida" y se marchó, se marchó vestido con esa camisa azul y un pantalón kaki, era cierto, no volvería a verlo; pero él estaría ahí, un ser querido nunca nos deja al morir, vive dentro de ti, vive a cada latido de tu corazón, vive en tu recuerdo y mientras eso ocurra aun no puede estar muerto.

-Entonces nos iremos de viaje a la playa, Goten

-¿Cómo descubriste mi sorpresa? Alice comienzo a pensar que me espías o algo así

-Tonto- Si, sin duda había algo acerca de Bulma Brief, algo que le permitió vivir hasta que viera a sus bisnietos, y que poco a poco hizo que yo viera las cosas de otra forma; pero eso que ella tiene…quizá este en todo ser vivo, en mi padre, mi madre, mi novia e incluso en mi.

No solo había algo acerca de Bulma Brief, había algo acerca de mí también y de todos aquellos que fuimos parte de esto.

Siempre hay algo acerca de todos nosotros, con nosotros o dentro de nosotros que hace valer la pena vivir para ver a los nietos y hasta los bisnietos; pero todo es lo aprendí por que había algo acerca de Bulma Brief.

** Gracias por haber leído este fic y seguirlo a lo largo de sus nueve capítulos y muchas gracias por los rewiews ) y el apoyo, tuvo más aceptación de lo que pense y me alegra mucho que les haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto  
**

**Atte.: Yanki Girl**


End file.
